Five Nights at Freddy's: The World
by Creep E. Coyote
Summary: This is the (possibly) last story in my FNaF fanfiction series. It takes place in FNaF World, and it's set in Hard Mode with every character available. I'm uploading this story chapter by chapter, as I'm doing for all my future stories, so it might take a while until the whole thing is completely finished, but be patient! The finished product will be excellent, I guarantee it. ;)
1. Fazbear Hills

Fazbear Hills

"I know you may feel like going out and taking a stroll," said Fredbear, "but something seems very wrong today. All is NOT well in Animatronica. Animatronic village? Village-tronica? (We are working on it.) The point is that something is horribly wrong!"

"Oh?" said Toy Freddy. "What is it?"

"There have been a lot of bizzare creatures roaming around lately," said Fredbear, "even some that look like..." He swallowed nervously. "... us."

"Oh, my goodness," said Toy Freddy. "But how is that an issue?"

"We aren't prepared to deal with situations like this," Fredbear replied. "Something bad must've happened on the flipside."

"I see," said Toy Freddy. "What do you require of us?"

"Go see what you can find," said Fredbear. "Be careful though, our wood-cutting Auto Chipper has gone haywire! It has been jumpscaring me all day!"

"At once!" said Toy Freddy obediently. "And thank you for the warning."

Timothy opened his eyes.

He wasn't even aware that he was asleep. He didn't even know how it was possible. He was technically dead, so he shouldn't be able to dream anymore. He had been murdered by the purple man and possessed the Freddy Fazbear animatronic, and had been killing the security guard for quite a while. Once his spirit moved on, however, he began possessing the dreams of the brother, who had shoved his younger brother's head into Fredbear's mouth, which resulted in the removal of the younger brother's frontal lobe.

And now he was sleeping.

"Hello?" he sais aloud, and then realized that he was still Freddy. At first, being Freddy used to really freak him out, but since it became a part of his "life" now, he had gotten used to it. If anything, it had actually become comforting to him, so he wasn't surprised to find out that-

"Wait a minute..." he said. He had noticed something off about his voice. It was still Freddy's, but it didn't sound... _normal_. It sounded almost like he was a cartoon character.

Freddy looked down at himself and saw that he still had Freddy's body, but it too seemed to look more cartoony than before. He looked like a video game character in some sort of adventure game.

Freddy looked around. He noticed that the landscape around him was very grassy and bright, with trees scattered about here and there. The sky was very blue, and there were few clouds in it, too. But there was something else he noticed.

There was no pizzeria.

"What the heck happened?" said Freddy. "Did the company close down? Why's there no more pizzeria?"

Then, he caught sight of three other figures not too far away.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, only _they_ looked cartoony, too.

Bonnie even had his colors changed. He was now a dark blue rather than his purple color, and Chica seemed changed as well. She now had eyelashes, and also lacked eyebrows. Foxy seemed much shorter now, his eyes were red-orange, and he too had no eyebrows. He was also much less damaged than before.

Freddy felt his face and felt eyebrows there.

 _So I'm not missing mine,_ he thought. _Good._

Bonnie turned to him. "Hey, there's Freddy!" He and the other two ran up to Freddy.

"Freddy, what happened?" Chica asked him.

"That's what I'd like to know," Freddy replied.

"We be in some sort o' new enviern'ment now, laddies," said Foxy. "It be a mighty fine scenery, though."

"Yeah, it _is_ really pretty!" said Chica.

"I hate this place," said Bonnie blunty.

"I don't even know what we're supposed to do," said Freddy. "This place... it's like we're in a children's cartoon."

"Aye," Foxy agreed.

Just then, the four of them heard a familiar voice: "BONNIE!"

Bonnie turned and saw Toy Chica running up to him, also having the aspect of an character, just like Freddy and the others. She ran towards him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Toy Chica!" said Bonnie in surprise, smiling and hugging her back. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I... can't believe _you're_ here, either," said Toy Chica in a shaky voice thick with joy. "It's just so good to _see_ you again, and hear your _voice_ , and... and..." She leaned back and smiled up at Withered Bonnie. "I'm just _so_ glad. But Bonnie, you're fixed now!"

"Yeah, yeah I am!" said Bonnie. "Uh, what do you think?"

" _Much_ more handsome than before," Toy Chica replied.

"Be Foxina here?" Foxy asked her.

"She sure is," said Toy Chica. She glanced back. "Funtime Foxy! Foxy's here!"

"He _be_?" came her voice, which had a pirate accent to it. Foxy then saw her dash out from the crowd. She was ultimately the fixed version of Mangle, except that her right hand was a hook.

"Foxy!" she cried joyfully. "It _be_ ye! Oh, I be so happy!"

"As am I, lass," said Foxy, smiling. "C'mere." Funtime Foxy entered his arms and he hugged her. She coiled her tail around his leg and rested her head on his chest, smiling, her eyes shut.

"Wait a minute..." said Freddy. "Is Toy Freddy here?"

"Yeah, he's over there with the others," said Toy Chica, pointing behind her.

"The... others...?" Freddy looked and saw a massive group of animatronics. He recognized the other Toy animatronics, the Phantom animatronics, and the Nightmare animatronics, including Springtrap. He saw that Jack-o-Bonnie, Jack-o-Chica, Nightmarionne, and Nightmare BB were there, too, as well as Shadow Freddy and RWQFSFASXC. And Toy Freddy was standing among them.

Freddy gasped. "TOY FREDDY!" He ran towards him. "It's so good to see you again! I thought you had been scrapped for good!"

"Oh, um..." Toy Freddy chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "It is excellent to perceive you, likewise."

Freddy laughed. "How did you get here? And how did everyone else get here?"

"No one knows," said Jack-o-Bonnie.

"Uncertain," said Toy Freddy, "but we had just consulted with a yellow Freddy previously, he stated that his appellation was 'Fredbear'-"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," said Foxy. " _Fredbear_?"

"Affirmative," said Toy Freddy, giving him a quick nod.

"The same one who bit the cryin' child in the head?"

"Yes, he is the one," said Toy Freddy. "You know him?"

"Aye, aye, we did," said Foxy. "When Timothy an' I were alive kids, we had seen the cryin' child's broth'r an' 'is cohorts jam 'is head in Fredbear's mouth."

"Puzzling," said Toy Freddy. "He hadn't seemed to recall anything of the sort."

Suddenly, the animatronics saw four monsters appear and start to slide over to them. The monsters looked like large wooden gears, lying horizontally on the ground, and a rat's head was poking out from the center, staring at them. They each had a tail with a ball at the end of it, resembling an antenna. Above their heads was the word "Gearrat".

"What in the Caribbean?!" cried Foxy.

"Enemies!" said Freddy on impulse. "Everyone get into formation!"

As if they knew what they were doing, the four of them got into a diamond formation: Chica in the center, Freddy to the right, Foxy to the left, and Bonnie behind them. Toy Freddy and the other animatronics got behind Freddy and the others.

"Oh shoot, oh shoot," said Freddy nervously. "Um... um..." He paused, as though he were trying to process something.

Instantly, there was a rumbling sound, and then dozens of pizzas the size of Freddy himself came rolling in from behind them and headed straight for the Gearrats. The pizzas rolled right into them, and white numbers began to float up from the Gearrats every time a pizza hit one, as well as the Gearrats flashing red.

 **3**

 **6**

 **9**

 **4**

"Freddy, what did you _do_?" Chica asked in amazement.

"I... I don't know," said Freddy. "It was some kind of power, called 'Pizza Wheel'."

He didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing. He was acting on pure impulse, as if he knew exactly what to do in a situation like this, but he didn't even remember learning how to fight like this. But so far, it seemed to be working.

"Wait, I think I get it," said Bonnie.

"What? What?" Freddy asked him.

"It's like a video game," Bonnie explained. "What you did was an attack that was in a list that you had, and the numbers floating up from them is how much damage you did."

"Oh, _I_ get it..." said Chica, smiling.

"Let me try," said Bonnie. He began to strum the strings on his guitar, and large musical notes flew up towards where the Gearrats stood. More numbers flew up and the Gearrats flashed red again.

"All right!" said Bonnie, pumping his fist into the air. "Direct hit with 'Bash Jam'!"

The Gearrats suddenly gave a short hop towards the party, then fell back, and the party was damaged.

"Arrrrrr," Foxy muttered. "What happened _thar_?"

"They attacked us, dumbass," said Bonnie.

"Doesn't matter, guys!" said Chica. "We can still take 'em!"

"Let's let you guys have a turn," said Freddy to Toy Freddy. He and the others jumped back and the Toys jumped up.

"All right, everyone," said Toy Freddy, "let us focus on taking our opponents down, one at a time, and-"

Toy Bonnie sent some musical notes at the Gearrats, damaging them.

"-all right, that method also works," said Toy Freddy, and he tossed his microphone at a Gearrat, which killed it. Toy Chica then discharged a large burst of water and the last Gearrats were defeated.

The animatronics suddenly saw confetti raining down on them, accompanied by children's cheers. Some small coins clattered down on the ground near them. Toy Freddy picked up one of them and peered at it.

"'Faz Token'," he said. "That is what this coin is called. It has a picture of your face on it, Freddy, similarly to that of being stamped into it."

"Cool!" said Freddy. "So anyways, Toy Freddy, what did Fredbear say to you?"

"He had stated that there is something very _dark_ going on behind this world," Toy Freddy explained. "He had said that we must be on the lookout for 'glitched objects', and should we interact with them, we will be uploaded into its system. Transverse the system, touch an exit point, and we shall reappear somewhere else in the world. We must make our way to the source of all this trouble Fredbear had mentioned."

"Hmm," said Freddy. "So, locate 'glitched objects', enter their system, and they work as a one-way teleportation device of sorts?"

"Precisely," said Toy Freddy, "but he had also mentioned that there was a large wooden creature, named Auto Chipper, that is always 'jumpscaring' everyone, and he wants us to locate it and destroy it."

"... All right," said Freddy. "No problem. Let's go, and Toy Freddy, lead the way."


	2. Auto Chipper

Auto Chipper

Toy Freddy cast some more Party Poppers, defeating the last Bouncepot and rewarding the party with 15 EXP and 6 Faz Tokens.

"Hmm," said Toy Freddy. "I hadn't thought that that would be enough to defeat it..."

"Well, Bouncepots are weak creatures, don't forget," said Freddy.

"Hey, wait, Toy Freddy, what did Fredbear say we had to watch out for?" Bonnie asked.

"He had instructed us to locate glitched objects, enter their systems, and reappear in other locations," said Toy Freddy.

"Well, then goal obtained," said Bonnie, pointing.

The party looked. There, where Bonnie was pointing, was a tree, just like the others surrounding them, but it was glitching visually, pixels breaking off and reforming again.

"A glitched object!" Toy Freddy exclaimed excitedly, running up to it. The others followed. "So, how are we supposed to enter its system...?"

"How about you just touch it?" said Freddy, sticking out his hand and resting it on the glitching leafy surface.

Suddenly the tree glitched majorly and Freddy did, too. Then, in a swarm of blue pixels, he vanished.

"Freddy!" said Toy Freddy in shock. But it was too late.

Freddy was gone.

Freddy took in his surroundings. The entire place was incredibly dark, and he looked like he was walking on nothing but void. He was surrounded by pixelated glowing blue trees, and when he saw himself, he saw that he too was pixelated, blue, and glowing.

"Am I... in the game's code?" he asked no one in particular. His voice had become 8-bit-sounding, and slightly mechanized and echoing.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. He saw that there was a glowing blue square where he stood, and he tried walking around. He was able to easily, so he continued on. He saw a yellow, glowing blobby shape off to the side, but it looked dangerous to him, so he ignored it and continued.

Soon, he came across another blobby shape.

"Okay, so I'm suppose to touch them, then?" he asked, and he walked up to the shape and touched it. Then, the whole place, including himself, flashed yellow for a millionth of a second, and he shut his eyes in shock. Then, he vanished.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back outside in the cartoon world. Toy Freddy and the others were with him, although all of them were in a different location than before.

"Freddy!" said Toy Freddy. "You are okay!"

"Yeah! Yeah, I am," said Freddy.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Springtrap asked him. "We all just shifted over here in the blink of an eye once you came back!"

"I'm... not sure," said Freddy. "I was in a place with blue, glowing trees around me, and I was walking on nothing, like void. I navigated the forest, came across a yellow shape, and when I touched it, it took me back here."

"Freddy," said Toy Freddy calmly, "I believe that you have done it. You had entered the glitched object's system!"

"Really?" said Freddy. "That wasn't what I was expecting it would be like..."

"Hey, there's Auto Chipper!" said Chica, pointing.

Freddy and Toy Freddy looked and saw a giant wooden monster. It was basically a wooden cylinder, with two glowing red eyes in it and a pair of buck teeth. It had gears on it, in various places, and two three-toed clawed feet.

"Battle formation!" Freddy yelled, and he and the others got ready.

"Oh, I go first?" said Chica. "Okay... party poppers!" Sparkles burst around the party and Auto Chipper, damaging him slightly and healing the party members.

"Yaaaarr!" Foxy yelled, swiping his hook at Auto Chipper. Freddy sent pizzas rolling straight at the titanic foe.

"Take _that_!" Bonnie yelled, snapping his jaws together and damaging Auto Chipper. Then, Freddy's group switched, and Toy Freddy's group took their place.

"Want some of _these_?" said Toy Bonnie, sending some snapping traps at Auto Chipper. "Good, glad I asked! I made them especially for you."

Toy Freddy tossed his microphone at Auto Chipper, and Mangle swiped at the opponent with her hook.

"How's his health look?" Toy Chica asked.

"It has dropped significantly to around 30-25%, why?"

"Waterhose!" Toy Chica cheered, sending a powerful jet of water at Auto Chipper. Then, in a series of flashing bursts, pixels, and circles, Auto Chipper exploded, a pile of 350 Faz Tokens falling to the ground.

"Hooray!" said Toy Chica happily. "We won!"

"That we did, that we did," said Toy Freddy. "Excellent effort, everyone."

"And really nice alliteration there, too," said Bonnie.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind."


	3. The Chapter with No Name

The Chapter in Which I Couldn't Think Up a Name For

"Hey, how about we let some of our other teammates get into the fights?" Toy Chica asked.

"Brilliant idea, Toy Chica," said Toy Freddy. "Let us see... Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare Bonnie shall be Team 1, and RWQFSFASXC, Toy Chica, Endo2, and Fredbear shall be Team 2."

"Sure," said Jack-o-Chica.

"Aye, that works fer me," said Foxy, shrugging.

"Good thing ye c'n have some time off," said Funtime Foxy wily to Foxy. "'Cause then we'll have more time ta-"

"Please," said Toy Bonnie, holding up his hand. "Spare the details."

Toy Chica laughed. "All right, then! We've covered everyone, so let's go."

They all started off, but then Toy Chica held up her hand. "Wait..." The party stopped and then looked behind them. CC was standing alone, watching them go, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh-!" Toy Chica gasped sadly. "I'm so sorry CC!"

"No, no, don't apologize..." said CC. "I'm... used to it..."

"NO I JUST FORGOT YOU BY ACCIDENT!" Toy Chica cried nervously.

"Yeah, that's what they all say..." said CC. "'By accident'... but I... I never know if they're... _serious_ or not..."

Toy Chica felt absolutely horrible. "But I _am_ serious!"

"I..." CC hung his head and burst into tears. "I don't know what to believe anymore..."

Toy Chica knelt down and patted CC on the shoulder reassuringly. CC looked up at Toy Chica, sniffling. Toy Chica then hugged him.

CC stopped crying, but tears were still on his face. "I just want... to be _loved_..."

"I find you awesome!" said Toy Chica.

"No..." said CC sadly. "I'm just a minor character... nobody loves me..."

"You clearly are a major character!" said Toy Chica. "You were one of the reasons the whole generation of robots started! That makes you important."

"Yeah..." said CC, "but I'm not in the actual _game_..."

"But you're still important," said Toy Chica, giving him a warm smile.

" _Barely_ important..."

Toy Chica sighed, her face sullen again. "You are so negative, CC..."

"Well, it's not my fault..." said CC. "It was... my older brother... he... traumatized me..."

"DON'T REMIND ME," Toy Chica cried with sympathy.

"Death isn't easy to forget..." said CC, "since it comes so quickly for some people..." He sniffled. "... like ME..." He then burst into tears again.

Toy Chica hugged him sympathetically.

"I wanted to be back with my mommy and daddy..." CC sobbed.

"All right, that's enough, break it up and let's continue on our way," said a familiar voice brimming with evil. Freddy looked at the source of the voice and frowned with distaste.

It was Purple Guy, pixelated, like he was in the _SAVETHEM_ minigame.

Bonnie saw him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Bonnie asked him.

"Just like how you got here," Purple Guy replied.

"I don't _know_ how I got here."

"Exactly."

"This doesn't make any sense," said Freddy. "You possessed Springtrap, didn't you? So how come Springtrap is going about as another guy while you're still here?"

"I don't know _that_ , either," said Purple Guy.

"Do you know _anything_?" Bonnie asked him.

"You're just a kid," said Purple Guy irritably. "I'm an adult, so I know more than you do."

Springtrap gave a gravely laugh. "That's not how it works, genius."

"Yes it is!" Purple Guy yelled. "You don't understand!"

"I'm you, Purple Guy, I understand just fine!"

"Everyone knows that adults know more than kids," said Purple Guy.

"It, in reality, depends on how mentally astute the individual is," said Toy Freddy. "Why, a teenager could have an IQ of 139, and an adult could have an IQ of 38. It is not impossible."

"I didn't understand a word you just said," said Purple Guy.

"Then allow me to provide you with an example," said Toy Freddy. "For instance, you were no doubt born before I was created, therefore you are older than me. However, I am more intellectually advanced than you are, and therefore know more than you. In short, despite being younger, I am smarter than you are."

" _What_ did you say?" Purple Guy asked, his brow furrowed.

"Exactly," Toy Freddy replied.

"Huh?"

"Right again."

"I'm sorry?"

"You have hit the nail on the head."

"Just - WHAT ARE YOU BLATHERING ABOUT?!" Purple Guy shrieked.

Toy Chica covered her beak and giggled. Even CC kind of smiled.

Purple Guy had a look of complete confusion on his face, his arms wide, his mouth ajar. "... What are you laughing at?"

"I would not expect you to comprehend," said Toy Freddy, smiling, and Toy Chica chuckled again.

"Well, whatever it is, cut it out," said Purple Guy to Toy Chica. "You're pissing me off."

"I'm sorry," said Toy Chica, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I said _don't_!"

"I'm sorry! Really, I am! It's just... just..." Toy Chica burst out laughing and fell to the ground, rolling around and clutching her stomach.

"Goddamn it, STOP IT!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Lay off," said Bonnie. "Don't get mad with her beliefs on what's funny to her."

"I'm sorry," said Purple Guy, "but I don't believe you're the boss of me."

"I'd raise an eyebrow, but I don't have one," said Bonnie. "You don't seem to be understanding this, so let me paint you a friggin' picture. _You are not smart_. Period."

Toy Chica was laughing even harder now, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"You can't talk to me that way!" Purple Guy yelled at Bonnie angrily.

"Well, if you were paying attention to what I was actually _saying_ , you would notice that I _did_ ," Bonnie shot back, "so suck on that while I shove it down your throat, you literal dumbass."

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Toy Chica shrieked, still laughing.

"Geez, lass, take a breath," said Foxy. "Yer gonna hyperventilate!"

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Freddy asked.

"I said that ta Samantha when she first killed the broth'r in 'is nightmare," Foxy replied.

"Oh, right!" said Nightmare Chica. "I remember that!"

" _You_ remember it?" Freddy asked her. "It was Samantha who had done it, though."

"But I don't remember me doing that, Freddy," said Chica.

"You can't?" said Freddy. "Now I'm _really_ confused..."

"Oh, thank you, guys," Toy Chica said shakily, slowly getting back up. "The power of your unrelated talk stopped my laughter."

"No, I'm really curious now," said Freddy. "How do you not remember it? Is it, like, gone from your memory now?"

"Yeah," said Samantha. "It _feels_ like that, anyways."

"But I remember it," said Nightmare Chica.

"But that... doesn't make... any sense..." Freddy was very confused.

"I believe I understand," said Toy Freddy.

"You do?" Freddy asked him. "Well, what does it mean, then?"

"It means, my good man," Toy Freddy explained, "that Nightmare Chica remembered it _because_ she was the one who had done the deed. Chica hadn't. Think of it as that part of Samantha's memory and personality, the part when she was Nightmare Chica, was torn away from her and formed into another entity, who is the Nightmare Chica with us right now."

"I..." Freddy blinked. "Oh, wow... yeah, I get it now, Toy Freddy, but I mean, geez... that's really strange."

"It is what it is," said Toy Freddy, shrugging.

"So, wait," said Chica. "Part of me is gone now?"

"... In a manner of speaking," said Toy Freddy. "You see, whenever you possess an animatronic, or take on another form of an animatronic, in this case, you gain something extra in your personality, and everything you do as that animatronic is added to your memory. Right now, it seems that the part of you that is Nightmare Chica, which remembers everything that you did as her, is now a seperate entity, and therefore is no longer just a part of you, but is someone else. Understand?"

"... Yeah, now I do," said Chica. "So basically, everything of me that was Nightmare Chica was taken away from my memory and was made into someone else?"

"Elementary, my dear Chica," said Toy Freddy.

"She's just not a _part_ of me anymore, right?"

"Well... she is _connected_ to you in some way, but in terms of being nothing but memory and personality, correct."

"So does that mean that I'm somehow connected to Withered Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, and Phantom Freddy?" Freddy asked.

"Affirmative," Toy Freddy replied.

"And when Springtrap said to Purple Guy that 'he was him', then that meant-"

"Yes, they already knew," said Toy Freddy, "as I had explained it to everyone before you four showed up here."

"But you have no idea how it happened."

"... Correct."

"Well, then, I guess it doesn't matter. Let's keep going."


	4. Dusting Fields

Dusting Fields

Toy Freddy suddenly stopped.

"Wait, wait..." Toy Freddy held up his hand and the rest of the party stopped too.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"We seem to be entering somewhere new," said Toy Freddy. "Remember how Fredbear said that we were coming up to the 'Dusting Fields', and that there was another sub-tunnel that we had to locate?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I believe these are the Dusting Fields," said Toy Freddy, gesturing in front of him.

At the end of the woods, the trees were snowy, and snow was falling from the sky and gathering on the ground. There were some clusters of dead bushes here and there, and the atmosphere was very breezy and cold.

"Yikes!" said Mangle, rubbing her hands on her metal body. "I'm freezing!"

"Well, I'd think that you would be," said Phantom Puppet. "You're not wearing any suit."

Fredbear walked in front of the party and turned to face them.

"The sub-tunnel must be up ahead," he said. "However, it looks like something is blocking the path. I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle!"

"Well, _that's_ reassuring," said Bonnie, rolling his eyes.

"I do need to warn you of something, though," said Fredbear. "When you enter a glitched object into a sub-tunnel, it's possible to find yet another glitched object inside. That will take you into a subtunnel beneath the subtunnel! There may be even more glitched objects there!"

"Oh, geez," said Freddy. "That's really complicated. I hope we don't go down too many and get lost."

"Just be sure to never go more than three glitches down!" said Fredbear. "I'm not sure if you would find your way back up!"

"Again, _that's_ reassuring," Bonnie repeated.

"Be sure to always search for new Chips and Bytes; they will be a huge help against monsters like the one up ahead!"

"Huh?" said Freddy. "Chips? Bytes? What are those?"

"They be items that help us out in battle," said Funtime Foxy. "Me brother actually sold 'em back in Fazbear Hills. Did ye wanna go see 'im first before we keep goin'?"

"Sure," said Freddy, and the party turned around and headed back to Fazbear Hills.

"Thar he be," said Funtime Foxy, pointing. Freddy looked and saw a white fox with orange accents, pink makeup, and black eyes with white pupils. The fox looked just like a mirror image of Funtime Foxy, except that the colors were just altered.

Freddy and the others walked up to the fox.

"Ahoy!" said Funtime Foxy.

The fox looked at Funtime Foxy and a look of delight spread across his face.

"Funtime Foxy!" he said happily, walking up to her and hugging her. "Naice 2 C U!"

"Oh," said Funtime Foxy, "these be me friends 'ere."

"Pleazur 2 meet U!" the fox exclaimed. "Teh namez iz Lolbit!"

Freddy blinked. "I can see that. Well, Toy Freddy told us that you sold Bytes that could help us in combat. So, what do you have in stock?"

"Well, letz C wat I've gawt in stock, Y don't we?" said Lolbit. "I hav gots sum beez 4 U!"

" _Bees_?" said Chica worriedly. "Oh, I don't like bees."

"Yah, but _theez_ beez R hRmlez!" said Lolbit. "Wat thae doo iz shoot wee lil stingz teh badEs, an it hurtzem!"

"Well, that sounds pretty good!" said Freddy. "How much do each of them cost?"

"Well, teh Gn s R twenTfive Faz Tokens, teh Neon Beez R sevenTfive Faz Tokens, an teh Neon Wazpz R won hunnerd fifT Faz Tokens!"

"And Toy Freddy, how much do we have?" Freddy asked.

"Our balance contains... 143 Faz Tokens," Toy Freddy answered.

"Oooooo!" said Lolbit. "Seven Tokens shI uv teh Neon Wazp!"

"Well, that's fine," said Freddy, shrugging. "Can we buy the Neon Bee?"

"Ser10lee!" Lolbit replied. He accepted the 75 Faz Tokens and handed Freddy the Neon Bee.

"Thanks, Lolbit!" said Freddy.

"Yw!" Lolbit replied, waving. "C U l8r!"

"Geez," said Bonnie, rubbing his head. "I could feel my vocabulary dropping just by _listening_ to that guy speak."

"Hey, belay that," said Funtime Foxy. "He be me brother, an' he jes' be a lil' mentally challenged, that be all."

"Well, we got the bee now," said Freddy, tossing it up and catching it in his hand like a baseball, "so it'll definitely help us out with whatever lies ahead."

When the party got back to the Dusting Fields, they hadn't gotten more than several steps in before they were ambushed by three new creatures. These creatures looked like big hermit crabs, but their shells were blue, and they flashed yellow from time to time. A blue antenna was on the top of each shell, and they flashed yellow too. Their legs were dark gray but flashed turquoise, their eyes were green and rolling around, and a single word was above their heads: "Chillax".

"Chillax?" said Bonnie. "They don't look so chill to me! Look at them jiggin' and jaggin' back and forth!"

Toy Chica laughed.

"Well," said Toy Freddy, "it appears to be time for our two teams to fight them. Get into formation!"

Nightmare Fredbear stood and faced the Chillax, Nightmare Foxy getting behind him. Nightmare Freddy went to the left of Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare Bonnie went to the right.

"Take this!" Nightmare Fredbear growled, and a green pizza descended down onto the Chillax. The pizza burst, and two of the Chillax were poisoned.

"Oh, did his pizza taste stale to you?" Nightmare Bonnie asked. "Here, have some of _mine_!" Instantly, pizza wheels twice the size of Freddy's came rolling at the Chillax, pounding them hard.

"Holy crap!" said Freddy. "That pizza wheel was _huge_!"

"It's called 'Pizza Wheel 2', dork," said Withered Bonnie. "I have it myself."

"Here, y' gotta have some cheese on those," said Nightmare Foxy, and he dropped large globs of hot yellow cheese on the Chillax, damaging them over time.

"I hope you don't mind if you share with my kids," said Nightmare Freddy. "What was that? Oh, you _do_ mind! _Whoopsydingles_!" Suddenly, dozens of Freddles came running at the Chillax, squeaking and chirping. Whenever a Freddle ran into a Chillax, it bit them. One of them got defeated.

"Switch to Team 2!" said Toy Freddy, and the Nightmares backed away while Team 2 got in place.

The Neon Bee shot out a sting at the Chillax, killing one.

"Hey, I was right," said Freddy. "That bee _was_ useful!"

RWQFSFASXC detatched and spun around, and a ghostly blue Freddy came flying in at the Chillax. It hit them, and one of the Chillax froze. Fredbear then bit, and when Toy Chica pounded the last one with a jet of water, the battle was over.

"Well done, everyone!" said Toy Freddy. "I can see that the two teams we have here are quite adequate in combat. Would you four be okay with fighting our opponents for a while?" he then addressed Team 1.

"Yeah, I don't mind," said Nightmare Fredbear.

"Aye," said Nightmare Foxy.

"Sure," said Nightmare Bonnie.

"I'm cool with that," said Nightmare Freddy.

"And you four?" Toy Freddy then asked Team 2.

RWQFSFASXC nodded.

Endo2 sighed. "I _suppose_."

"I'm fine with it," said Fredbear, nodding.

"Totally!" said Toy Chica.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Freddy asked, pointing at RWQFSFASXC.

"Let me put it to you in this manner," said Toy Freddy. "Can shadows speak?"

"No, but-"

"Enough said." Toy Freddy started walking. "Let's continue."

The party walked through the blustery land, the snow coming down harshly. Mangle shivered and drew closer to Foxy.

"Ye cold, lass?" Foxy asked her.

"Mm-hmm," Mangle responded, nodding.

Foxy gathered Mangle in his arms, warming her with his body heat. Mangle slowly smiled and curled up like a pup.

"That be really nice o' ye," said Funtime Foxy, smiling also and putting her hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Aye, well, she needs ta be well if'n she's e'er called upon ta fight," Foxy replied.

"That ain't gonna be likely, though," said Funtime Foxy. "Toy Freddy already said that he be okay wit the Nightmares as Team 1, an' havin' RWQFSFASXC, Endo2, Fredbear, an' Toy Chica fer Team 2."

"'Kay, then she needs ta be well fer..." Foxy paused, thinking. "... I dunno what now. But she needs ta be well!"

"Aye, lad," Funtime Foxy agreed. "Aye."

"Hey, guys?" said CC. "I think we're coming up to the monster Fredbear told us about! He's like a big snowman!"

"A _snowman_?" said Freddy. "Well, he should be easy enough to fight."

"But the snowman's _huge_ , though," said CC, "and he looks pretty tough."

"Uh-oh," said Freddy. "That's not good, then. He might be a boss."

"Yeah, and that's only the tip of the iceberg," said CC. "He's also got _guns_ for hands!"

"Well, that's it, then, isn't it!" said Endo2 in frusturation. "We might as well be _dead_ now!"

"No," said Freddy. "It's probably just gonna be really tough to beat him, that's all."

"No 'probably' about it, Freddy," said Endo2. "If I'm having to go up against something of _that_ size and strength-"

"But you _won't_ be," said Toy Chica reassuringly. "Me, Fredbear, and WRFXC... RWQF... _Shadow Bonnie_... will be alongside you!"

"And if it's not enough?" Endo2 asked.

"It'll be enough," said Toy Chica warmly.

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Withered Bonnie yelled. "We're here!"

The party looked at the snowman. CC was right; the snowman _was_ huge, easily the size of a small car, and was grinning at them, a buck tooth in his mouth. His arms were replaced with large gatling guns, he wore a black top hat, and above that top hat was his name: "Bouncer".

"He doesn't look so tough," Springtrap scoffed. "I bet I could beat him in two hits."

"Sorry, Slim Jim," said Nightmare Fredbear, "but _we're_ the ones who get to fight him."

The Nightmares got into formation. Nightmare Fredbear bit, and a large pair of red, sharp teeth clamped down on Bouncer, greatly damaging him. Nightmare Bonnie sent in the large pizza wheel again, and Nightmare Freddy threw some black tarry stuff at Bouncer.

"What was that?" Freddy asked.

"It's sludge," said Nightmare Freddy. "It slows his attack."

Nightmare Foxy then attempted to unscrew Bouncer, but failed. Team 2 then got into action, and Fredbear bit, the same pair of red teeth clamping on Bouncer.

Bouncer then launched a barrage of snowballs at the party, damaging them. RWQFSFASXC sent out the freezing ghost Freddy, but it had no effect. Endo2 summoned three smaller endoskeletons, which stood up and started firing at Bouncer with mini arm cannons.

"Aww," said Toy Chica. "They're so cute!"

"Whatever," said Endo2, shrugging.

Bouncer shot another barrage of snowballs, which knocked out RWQFSFASXC, replacing him with a grave with red letters engraved on it spelling RIP.

"Oh, no, that's no good," said Fredbear as the Neon Bee shot out a sting at Bouncer. "The only one with the Gift Boxes ability is now defeated."

"Is this guy nearly dead _yet_?" Endo2 asked.

"... Nope," said Toy Chica.

"Can't you do one of those waterhose attacks?"

"He's not hurt enough for it to work," said Toy Chica. "He needs to have at most 30% of his health left."

Fredbear bit again, and Bouncer got damaged again.

"Okay, _now_ he's hurt enough," said Toy Chica. She shot a waterhose attack at Bouncer, and he exploded, Faz Tokens clattering down all around them, along with confetti.

"We did it at last!" said Fredbear. "Now we can pass to the other side!"

"Hooray!" Toy Chica cheered.

The party continued on their way through the Dusting Fields.


	5. Lilygear Lake

Lilygear Lake

Freddy saw Lolbit standing by some trees.

"Hey, look who it is!" said Freddy, pointing.

"Oh, for the love of – not this guy again," said Bonnie in exasperation.

"C'mon, I want to thank him for the Neon Bee," said Freddy. He and the others walked up to Lolbit.

"Hey, Lolbit!" said Freddy.

"Hai!" said Lolbit. "I remembR U gaiz! U dooin well?"

"We're doing _great_!" said Freddy. "Thanks to you and your Neon Bee that you sold us!"

" _Aww_ ," said Lolbit, striking a bashful pose and smiling shyly. "Yw!"

"You got anything more bees in stock?" Freddy asked him. "If it's possible, we'd like to get some more, since we've got a lot more Faz Tokens now."

"Well, I don hav teh beez anEmore (cuz thA R Fazbear Hills)," said Lolbit, "but I _doo_ hav sum Reapers 4 U!"

"Reapers?" said Freddy. "What do _they_ look like?"

"Laik _thiz_ , 4 Xample," said Lolbit, and he pulled a Reaper out. It wore a light blue cloak which covered its head, leaving it jet black with two glowing eyes seeing forth. It carried a small scythe in his right hand.

Toy Chica gasped. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh..." She ran up to the Reaper and stared at it, and the Reaper stared back at her. " _IT'S SO ADORABLE_!"

"Laik whut U C, ma'am?" Lolbit asked.

"I LOVE what I see!" Toy Chica exclaimed in delight. She turned to Freddy. "Can we get it please please please please _pleeeeeaase_?"

"Umm..." Freddy paused, thinking. "... How much does that Reaper cost, Lolbit?"

"Itz five hunnerd Faz Tokens!" Lolbit replied.

"And Toy Freddy, do we have that?"

"Yes," said Toy Freddy.

"Okay, then sure!" said Freddy. "Here you go, Lolbit!" He handed Lolbit five hundred Faz Tokens. Lolbit was hopping up and down with excitement as he took the tokens.

"TY!" he said happily.

"Thank _you_!" said Freddy. "See you later!"

The party continued through the Dusting Fields until they finally reached what looked like Fazbear Hills again.

"Oh, we're back _here_ now?" Bonnie asked. "Did we get turned around in the snow? Because I swear, if we did-"

"No, we're somewhere new!" said Toy Chica. "See, there's chopped-down trees everywhere!"

"Huh," said Freddy. "What _is_ this place?"

"I am... uncertain," said Toy Freddy.

"Be thar any enemies aboot?" said Foxy, looking around the forest.

"... _Yes_ ," said Freddy, pointing to some odd wooden creatures. They have the appearance similar to that of a wooden dummy, save for the fact that their legs were replaced with a wooden cylinder. They each gripped an axe in their left hands, and the name above their heads was "Chop 'N Roll".

"All right," said Nightmare Fredbear. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" He got into formation with the other Nightmares on his team. Nightmare Foxy started by unscrewing one of them, and Nightmare Fredbear bit down on another, killing it instantly.

"Holy nutsacks," said Nightmare Freddy. "These guys are _easy_!"

Nightmare Bonnie bit another, killing it, and Nightmare Freddy bit the last one and killed it.

" _Geez_!" said Nightmare Bonnie. "How easy was _that_?"

"Purty easy!" Nightmare Foxy agreed.

The party continued, then they paused as the land just stopped. From there, there was only water.

"What is _this_?" said Freddy.

"You've reached Lilygear Lake!" said Fredbear. "From here I don't know where your adventure will take you!"

"Oh, boy," said Freddy. "So, what should we be doing now?"

"You should be keeping your eyes open for another glitched object," Fredbear replied. "They are the only ways to get to places that are otherwise unreachable!"

"As aforementioned," said Toy Freddy. "Go on."

"Be careful in the waters of Lilygear Lake!" Fredbear warned. "I hear there is a seamonster that attacks us at random! Be ready to fight! Good luck!"

"Ohhhhhh, _great_ ," said Endo2. "So now we've got a _seamonster_ to deal with."

"C'mon, we've come out of worse than that," said Freddy.

"You're right!" said Endo2. "With all our power, we were able to defeat a _snowman_. Why should a _seamonster_ be any different?!"

"Because I dont think it's the way this world is supposed to work," said Freddy. "I know things are corrupted and stuff, but I'm not sure it can go to that extent."

"Well, we'll see," said Nightmare Fredbear, "but _only_ if we get the hell moving on."

After defeating the last Colossal, the party found a glitched object by the shore. But right as they were heading there, a giant monster rose out of the water. It looked similar to a jellyfish, but stood on its tentacles, and a few of them flailed around in the air as well. Its eyes were large and angry, and its eyesbrows were long and creased downwards. It was called "Seagoon".

"This must be that seamonster!" said Freddy. "Get it, guys!"

Nightmare Fredbear bit Seagoon, along with Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Bonnie sent in a pizza wheel while Nightmare Freddy sent in his Freddles. Then, Team 2 jumped into action. Endo2 summoned the endo army, RWQFSFASXC shot out the ghost Freddy to try to freeze Seagoon, but failed, and before Fredbear could do anything, Seagoon attacked him, then suddenly shot out a waterhose attack, which killed Fredbear.

RWQFSFASXC's eyes widened in shock, and Toy Chica gasped.

"What the hell..." Nightmare Bonnie slowly shook his head, stunned.

"He can use Waterhose _too_?!" Toy Chica cried.

"Things just got _waaaaaay_ harder," said Freddy in worry.

RWQFSFASXC summoned a bunch of gift boxes for the party as the Neon Bee shot out a sting at Seagoon, and Fredbear got revived. Seagoon shot out another waterhose, but it didn't kill anyone.

"Is this guy even getting _hurt_?!" Endo2 yelled, creating another endo army.

"He's _not dying_!" Toy Chica cried, pounding Seagoon with a waterhose.

"Just keep it up, friends!" said Fredbear. "This beast will die eventually!"

Fredbear bit Seagoon, and then switched back to Team 1. Nightmare Fredbear descended a bad pizza on Seagoon, Nightmare Bonnie launched another pizza wheel, and Nightmare Foxy dropped some hot cheese. Nightmare Freddy shot some sludge at Seagoon, lowering its attack, and when the Neon Bee shot it again, it exploded, dropping tons of Faz Tokens.

" _Finally_!" said Endo2, sighing loudly.

"Geez," said Nightmare Freddy, wiping some sweat off his brow. "That guy was difficult."

"Well, we're _finally_ done with him," said Nightmare Fredbear. "Everyone, let's get off the water and back onto some dry land before some _other_ monstrocity rears its ugly head."


	6. Pinwheel Circus

Pinwheel Circus

Freddy and the others walked up to a large tent, a few smaller tents around the outside. There was bright light from inside, as well as some form of carnival music.

"Huh," said Freddy. "It's a circus tent. Well, let's go inside."

"Ooooo!" said Chica excitedly. "I love carnivals!"

The party entered the tent and were amazed at what they saw. There were bright colored spotlights shining brightly from above, illuminating the whole place. There were wooden fences forming a labyrinth of pathways, and there were more of the miniature tents scattered about. Four forcefields were up on the left, in front of something that looked like a large, bionic owl. And right smack-dab in focal point of entry to the tent was Lolbit.

"I _love_ this place!" said Toy Chica happily. "It's so bright and cheerful!"

"How does he keep finding us?" Freddy asked, pointing at Lolbit.

"Uncertain," said Toy Freddy, "but the Bytes he sells prove to be most invaluable in enemy engagement. I suggest that we talk to him to see what he is selling now."

"I second that," said Freddy. He walked up to Lolbit.

"Hai!" said Lolbit, waving. "How doo U keep finding meh?"

"I don't know!" Freddy laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Lolbit laughed too. His laugh sounded more like a squeaky hinge. "Well, I gez U R wanting sum Bytez?"

"We'd like to see what you have, since the other two ones you sold us work like a charm," said Freddy. "What've you got in stock here? Something new, I'm expecting?"

Lolbit reached behind his back and pulled out a small UFO, a pair of eyes on top of it and a min-gun mounted underneath it.

Bonnie gasped. "Holy crap, that's awesome!"

"I figured U'd laik it!" said Lolbit, smiling proudly. "I maid it maiself."

"Wow, this is a first," said Freddy, smiling. "Bonnie actually likes one of Lolbit's Bytes."

Toy Chica laughed.

"Can it, Fred," said Bonnie, glancing at Freddy with a warning look in his eyes.

"Aww, c'mon, Bon," said Toy Chica, drawing him close. "You don't need to be embarrassed. That's great if you like the UFO. We can probably get it, then!"

"I think we _might_ actually be able to, yeah," said Freddy. "After getting all those Faz Tokens from that Seagoon guy, we've got more than enough to even get the most _power_ ful UFO here. Could we have the strongest UFO you've got, Lolbit?"

"Yez!" said Lolbit, giving a little hop. He put the other UFO away and pulled out an even tougher-looking one, red lights blinking along it. Freddy paid Lolbit and he gave Freddy the UFO.

"What do these do, anyway?" Springtrap asked, looking at the UFO.

"It shootz teh badEs, jezt laik teh Neon B U've gawt!" said Lolbit. "OanlE more powRful!"

Springtrap glared at Lolbit. "... You just ripped us off."

"Whut?" said Lolbit, blinking in surprise. "No, I didNt!"

"You just sold us something that did what one of our other Bytes al _read_ y did, you clown-faced piece of crap!" Springtrap yelled. "Give us our tokens back!"

"HLp meh, sis!" Lolbit cried, running and hiding behind Funtime Foxy.

"Move, Funtime Foxy," said Springtrap.

"Leave 'im alone!" said Funtime Foxy defiantly.

"Lay off already," said Bonnie. "He said it was better, so it's got to be more useful than the Neon Bee. He just gave us something to _replace_ it."

"Yah! Datz rIte!" said Lolbit, pointing at Bonnie.

"This doesn't concern you, bud," said Purple Guy, pushing Bonnie backwards.

"Hey, _don't_ push me," said Bonnie.

"I'll push anyone I want, thanks," said Purple Guy. "Don't make me kill you again."

"What is occuring here?" Toy Freddy asked, walking up to them.

"Springtrap started yelling at Lolbit about ripping us off when I was suddenly pushed by dickless here," said Bonnie, pointing at Purple Guy.

"He tried to interfere!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Is this true?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Yez, sur, it iz troo," said Lolbit from behind Funtime Foxy. "Dis man haz no dyck."

Springtrap ran at Lolbit in a rage.

"Hey-!" Withered Bonnie grabbed Springtrap by the back of his suit and lifted him clear off the ground without even straining. "Stop getting yourself into situations that you'll regret later!"

"Oh, I won't regret it," said Springtrap struggling in Withered Bonnie's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Let me think about that," said Withered Bonnie. "... No."

"Withered Bonnie, release Springtrap," said Toy Freddy, "and Springtrap, cease any attempts to physically wound Lolbit. He is just doing his job, and you cannot blame him for that. The Byte he sold us will be very useful, and if we have _two_ Bytes that shoot at the opponent(s), then think of how useful they will be _then_!"

Springtrap just muttered something as Withered Bonnie reluctantly let go of him.

"Thx, sis!" said Lolbit, walking back to his spot.

"Na problem, lad," said Funtime Foxy, smiling.

"So, we should be moving on now, right?" said Freddy.

"Yes, please!" said Toy Freddy. "Before any more form of quarrels develop within our group here."

But Freddy stopped after getting a few feet forward.

"What..." He reached out with his hand and placed it on a fence that was completely blocking their path. "... What is this?"

"We can't get by!" said Chica.

"What're we gonna do?" Phantom Freddy asked.

"I have no idea," said Freddy. "But there's a button on the other side, see? We could get over there and press the button, and that should open the door."

"Well, that's dandy," said Endo2, "but how're we gonna _get_ there in the first place?"

"Through a glitched object," said Freddy.

"Brilliant, Freddy!" said Toy Freddy. "Quick, everyone, let us leave this circus tent and search for another glitched object."

Freddy sailed his boat on Lilygear Lake and took a higher route. He parked it and hopped out.

"Here," said Freddy, pointing to a bush that was glitching visually. "Let's try this one."

"No, wait," said Bonnie, "that one took us to-"

"Oh, right," said Freddy. "Okay, well... hey, look!"

Freddy pointed through the trees, where the opening of a cave was.

"Ooooo!" said Foxy excitedly. "Spelunkin'! _Rad_."

"There aren't gonna be any bats in there, are there?" Chica asked. "Bats worry me."

"Oh, for **–** Chica, you had been fighting all sorts of hideous monsters, and now you're afraid of some little _bats_?" Freddy asked.

Chica sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am a little silly for worrying about bats now."

"C'mon," said Freddy. "Let's go in the cave."

The party entered the cave, and it was pitch-black inside. Luckily, the fiery light from Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica lit the way.

"You guys be our guides through the dark, okay?" said Freddy.

"Sure," said Jack-o-Bonnie. "Glad we'll finally be _recognized_ in this story."

"Less breaking the fourth wall, more lighting the way for us," said Bonnie. "And you had a piece of dialogue in the beginning, don't forget."

Soon, the party came across a glitched object; a gravestone. But just as they were about to head towards it, a giant monster suddenly appeared. It looked like a titanic wooden eye, with the veins coiled up and serving as legs, so it stood on all fours. It was called "Eyesore".

Toy Chica screamed in terror. " _What is that_?"

"Some _new_ fool just begging to have his existence ended!" said Nightmare Fredbear. "Bring it on, big guy!" He dug his teeth into Eyesore, and the other Nightmares on Team 1 joined him. Eyesore concentrated his eye on Nightmare Fredbear, and nuts and bolts started flying off him. Then, Nightmare Fredbear just fell apart.

"He took down Nightmare Fredbear!" Nightmare Freddy gasped.

"He's gonna pay for _that_ one!" said Nightmare Bonnie, rolling large pizzas at Eyesore. The Neon Bee and the UFO flew around Eyesore, repeatedly shooting stings and lasers, but they were barely doing anything to the wooden monster.

Team 1 then fell back and Team 2 got into place.

"That thing..." Toy Chica shuddered. "It's _terrifying_..."

"Don't back down!" said Fredbear. "That's just what it wants us to do! We've got to keep fighting!"

Fredbear bit Eyesore, hard, and Endo2 summoned three more endoskeletons to shoot Eyesore. Eyesore concentrated his eye on Toy Chica, more nuts and bolts flew, and Toy Chica died.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger.

"Bonnie, just keep calm," said Freddy reassuringly. "She'll be back once they kill him-"

"You mean, after _I_ kill him!" Bonnie yelled. "That knotty excuse of a testicle finally crossed a line!" Then, he ran towards Eyesore and launched a barrage of musical notes at him, damaging him greatly.

"Bonnie!" said Freddy. "You're not part of Team 2! You'll die!"

Eyesore locked on Bonnie, and nuts and bolts started popping off him. But surprisingly, Bonnie didn't die once they stopped, and he didn't give up, either. He bit down on Eyesore and then shot more notes at him, and Eyesore then shuddered violently, cracks forming along his surface, and fell apart in a shower of splinters.

Then, Nightmare Fredbear and Toy Chica were revived.

"Toy Chica!" said Bonnie, running towards her. "Are you all right?"

"I..." She looked at Bonnie, a look of relief on her face. "... Yes, I am. The last thing I remember was Eyesore... _staring_ at me... and then I... died. Did you kill him?"

"Yeah, I did," said Bonnie. Toy Chica grabbed his hand and Bonie helped her to her feet.

"Well, thank you very much," said Toy Chica, smiling and hugging Bonnie. "I feel much better knowing that he's dead now."

"Yeah..." said Bonnie, nodding.

"That was weird," said Freddy. "Eyesore used Unscrew on you, Bonnie, but you didn't die. How come?"

"I don't... actually know, Freddy," said Bonnie. "He looked at me, and I'll admit, it was a bit unnerving, but once the pieces were popping off me, I felt kinda stiff, like I could fall apart at any moment, but... then... I dunno, I suddenly felt back to normal once the pieces stopped."

"Hmm," said Toy Freddy. "So, Unscrew does not appear to _always_ work; rather it has a percentage on succeeding."

"Well, that makes it easier for us to survive Unscrew attacks, but I guess harder for us to actually _use_ them," said Freddy. "Anyways, let's enter the system."

Freddy touched the gravestone and was once again taken into the blue 8-bit forest. He walked around, and didn't make contact with any of the orange, blobby shapes. He soon found a blue tree that was glitching.

"Hey, it's a glitched object within the glitched object!" said Freddy excitedly.

He touched the tree, and things were instantly more weird. He felt like he wasn't there at all, and he was glowing a much brighter white. His body was also gone, as he was now just his head, and surrounding him were no longer trees, but white circles. He tried to move, but found it to be incredibly difficult, as if he was moving through water. He saw, not too far away, a white circle that was blinking, so he edged towards it and touched it. He was then brought back to the blue forest, and he ws back to normal.

"Geez, that was _intense_!" said Freddy. "I don't want to feel like _that_ again."

He saw that there was an orange blobby shape, and virtually nowhere else to go. He touched the shape and he was back in the cartoon world with everyone else, and they were on the other side of the fence in Pinwheel Circus.

"Yay!" Chica cheered. "Freddy, you did it!"

"And it be all thanks ta 'is plan!" said Foxy.

"MVP, no question!" said Bonnie.

"Thanks, guys," said Freddy gratefully, smiling. "I honestly wasn't sure it would work, though. It was just an idea."

"Well, it clearly was important!" said Bonnie. "There wasn't any other way for us to get to the other side of this fence! And your idea got us there!"

"Well, thanks again!" said Freddy. He walked over to the button he had seen earlier, stamped his foot on it, and the fence blockading the path vanished.

"Yeah!" said Freddy.

"All right!" said Bonnie.

The party walked around a few more fences, passing a few more tents, but just as they were about to continue, they saw a large baddie. Up ahead, a tough-looking human animatronic with giant fists and a fierce glare stood, blocking the path continuing. H ewas called "Brow Boy".

Fredbear stopped them.

"Looks like trouble up ahead," he said, "but you should be used to that by now."

"We _are_ used to it," said Bonnie. "Obviously."

"They say that there is a secret funhouse hidden here in the circus," said Fredbear. "It must be inside one of the tents!"

"You mean, one of these tents is actually a secret funhouse?" said Freddy, looking around. "Cool!"

"I have to warn you," Fredbear added, "I've seen two giant animatronics roaming the fairgrounds **–** a giant bear and a giant pig. They look like abominations to me!"

"They _sound_ like abominations!" said Chica in a wavery voice.

"Also, the funhouse is full of false walls and secret doors!" said Fredbear. "Don't get lost! You are getting close to the core of the game! That is where the problem is!"

"Great!" said Freddy. "Wait... the core of the _what_?"

"Never mind," said Toy Freddy. "Let us just progress, shall we?"

The party was about to engage Brow Boy, but were stopped once more, this time by a loud airplane noise. They looked up to see four miniature planes descending down on them. They were dark pink, with black stripes on their wings and body, as well as two eyes on top of them. Their propellers were normal pink, and they were called "Dogfights".

"Well," said Bonnie, "these things don't look so neat! The only cool thing about them is their name!"

"True enough," said Freddy, "but I doubt they'll be a problem."

"All right, you little toy planes," said Nightmare Fredbear. "Bring it on!"

Nightmare Fredbear descended a bad pizza on the Dogfights, poisoning them. Nightmare Bonnie rolled some large pizzas at them, Nightmare Freddy flung some sludge at them, and Nightmare Foxy dropped some hot cheese.

The Dogfights flew forward and three of them rammed into Nightmare Bonnie.

"Gah!" he yelled. "Why does everyone pick on-"

He wasn't able to get the last of his sentence out as a waterhose attack from the last Dogfight killed him.

"They've got Waterhose?!" Nightmare Freddy cried. "Damn it! Why do these fights have to be so _difficult_?"

"They're called 'Dogfights'," said Nightmare Fredbear.

"Thank you for generously telling me an interesting fact that I already knew in advance," said Nightmare Freddy bluntly.

"Just _fight_ them!" Nightmare Fredbear yelled, clamping a large pair of red teeth over a Dogfight and smashing it apart.

The other two Dogfights attacked Nightmare Foxy, and another Waterhose attack knocked him out, too.

"Damn it!" Nightmare Fredbear yelled. "Okay, switch to Team 2!" he and Nightmare Freddy fell back and Team 2 got into position.

RWQFSFASXC sent out a ghost Freddy and forze one of the Dogfights, and a Mega Bite from Fredbear finished it. Endo2 then sent out three endoskeletons, and Toy Chica boosted all their stats.

One of the last two Dogfights shot out a Waterhose, but it didn't kill anyone.

"Ha!" said Toy Chica. "Didn't work on us! Wanna see a Waterhose attack that'll _work_?"

Toy Chica shot out a waterhose of her own, and one of the Dogfights got blown apart.

"Boo-yah!" she cheered.

The three endoskeletons shot the last Dogfight repeatedly and it fell to the ground, crashing.

"Phew!" said Fredbear. "They're done! Now, let's go and get Brow Boy."

The party went towards Brow Boy, but he raised one of his giant fists and brought it down on RWQFSFASXC, killing him.

" _WHAT_?!" Freddy cried. "He's _that_ strong?!"

"That's not good!" said Nightmare Fredbear. He and the other Nightmares ran towards Brow Boy to bite him, but were fended off by a swarm of balloons from the latter.

"Just how tough _is_ this guy?" said Bonnie.

"I don't know," said Toy Chica, "but I think we're definitely gonna have to attack him all at once instead of just two teams." She gave some cupcakes to the Nightmares and healed them.

"But I do not believe that that would be adequate," said Toy Freddy. "We could _all_ be killed by Brow Boy that way."

"Yeah, well _I_ attacked Eyesore, and I wasn't even _on_ the team," said Bonnie. "If I could go attack him, then I don't see why the rest of us can't. And if Brow Boy is really this powerful, then two teams aren't gonna be enough to take him down. Toy Chica said so herself."

"Hmm," said Toy Freddy. "Then... yes. Indeed, things are getting _much_ more complex now, so I am unable to perceive any solution to the contrary."

"Unable to... _what_?" said Bonnie.

"He meant 'I don't see why not'," said Freddy.

"Oh."

"Okay, everyone," said Fredbear, "LET'S GET 'IM!"

The party charged at Brow Boy, who launched a barrage of balloons at them. BB, JJ, and Phantom BB launched balloons of their own at Brow Boy. Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, and Phantom Mangle sent pizza wheels at him as well, and Nightmare Freddy summoned dozens of Freddles to pounce on Brow Boy and gnaw at him. The Neon Bee, UFO, and Reaper were continuously attacking Brow Boy the whole while.

Soon, Brow Boy was finally defeated.

"All right!" said Toy Bonnie. "We did it!"

"That worked very well!" said Toy Freddy. "That was a good call, Toy Chica."

"Thanks, Toy Freddy!" she said happily.

"Okay, so..." Freddy looked around. "Let's look in some of these tents to see which leads to the 'secret funhouse'."

"It's that one," said Fredbear, pointing to a green tent.

"Really?" said Freddy. "Okay, well, let's go inside it, then."

Freddy opened the flap of the tent and the party entered the tent.


	7. Pinwheel Funhouse

Pinwheel Funhouse

When Freddy and the others came out the other end of the tent, they were very surprised at what they saw. The scenery looked just like the forest earlier, but it was all warped and distorted. The members of the party looked around at each other and saw that they too were misshapen from the funhouse's effects.

"What the hell?" said Bonnie.

"Why be we like this?" Withered Foxy asked.

"I don't know," said Freddy. "It's kind of like one of those mirrors where it makes everything look all weird. You know the ones I'm talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, I know!" said Chica.

"Me too," said Bonnie.

"Aye," Foxy agreed.

"Well, I'm pretty confident that it's just an effect of the funhouse," said Freddy, "so we shouldn't worry about it. Let's keep going."

"Wait, we're at a crossroads," said the Puppet, gesturing to two purple tents, one to the left and one to the right. "Which way should we go?"

"Umm..." Freddy pointed to the tent on the left. "Let's go into this one."

The party entered the tent and came out in a cave. They walked around a corner and saw two tents; one closer and one much farther away.

Freddy scratched his head. "Let's think for a moment here..."

"Hey, Freddy!" said Nightmarionne. Freddy looked at him and saw that his needle-like fingers were passing through some stone in a spot.

"Wait..." Freddy ran up to Nightmarionne and tried going through the stone wall, and it worked. He saw a tent on the other side.

"Brilliant, Nightmarionne!" said Freddy excitedly. "I'll bet that whoever built this place wanted this tent to be sealed off for no one to be able to find! That means it's _gotta_ be the right way!"

"Or it's leading us into a trap," said Bonnie.

"... Or that, but let's try to be optimistic here," said Freddy.

"Yeah!" Toy Chica agreed enthusiastically. "That's _always_ the better choice!"

They entered the tent and came back out into the forest. There were two choices from there: a tent to the right, or a tent to the left. The one to the left, however, was blocked by two tree stumps and a giant, Frankenstein-themed bear named "Bubba".

Freddy looked at both of the tents, but paused at the one Bubba was in front of.

"Oh, geez," said Freddy. "Fredbear, was Bubba one of the 'abominations' you were talking about?"

Fredbear looked at Bubba and his eyes widened. "Yep, he sure is."

" _Damn it_ ," said Springtrap. "If he's guarding the way out of the funhouse, then we're _never_ gonna get by him!"

"No, we still can," said Freddy, "because we're doing away with that 'teams' thing, remember?"

"Look," said Springtrap, "if Brow Boy was tough enough to beat one of us apart with one blow of his fist, then Bubba will be capable of much more!"

Freddy paused, thinking. "You're... absolutely right. We're gonna need to think up of some way to-"

Suddenly, a giant gold endoskeleton called "Gold Endo" pounced out from the trees and landed in their path.

"What the **–** _Gold Endo_?" said Bonnie.

"Attack!" Freddy yelled. He, Toy Freddy, and Withered Freddy simultaneously threw their microphones at Gold Endo, all three hitting him in the face. Mad Endo retaliated by grabbing hold of Withered Freddy and pulling him clear apart.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh, no you DIDN'T!" Bonnie and Toy Bonnie sent out a barrage of music notes at Gold Endo, and Funtime Foxy and Spring Bonnie joined their assault by swirling two yellow and purple notes around, which summoned dozens of comets down from the sky to strike Gold Endo. The Neon Bee and UFO were attacking Gold Endo furiously. The Nightmare animatronics dug their fangs into Gold Endo's golden body (some of the bites being toxic instead of high-damaging), and Springtrap dropped a Spring Bonnie head down from the sky, landing right over Gold Endo's head and severely wounding him. Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy sent a couple of trap-like animatronics at Gold Endo, and Withered Bonnie and Phantom Mangle were repeatedly belting Gold Endo with pizza wheel after pizza wheel.

And Gold Endo was fighting back like mad. Every animatronic that got close to him or got onto him was instantly plucked off and then either thrown back or torn apart, and he kept a steady rain of hot cheese from the sky, which kept landing on the animatronics and hurting them repeatedly.

"This is too much for us to handle!" said Freddy, rolling some pizzas of his own at Gold Endo.

"He is almost destroyed!" said Toy Freddy. "His health is-"

Gold Endo grabbed Toy Freddy's head and ground it up in his grasp.

"TOY FREDDY!" Freddy cried. "He's dead!"

"He won't be once we're done this battle!" said Phantom Freddy.

Toy Chica boosted everyone's stats with her Birthday ability, and Phantom Freddy used his own abilities to lower Gold Endo's stats. Gold Endo dropped some more hot cheese, and one of the globs landed on Funtime Foxy's head.

"Ow!" she yelled. "Okay, ye know what? THAT BE IT!" She used Cosmic Song again, and more comets rained down, driving into Gold Endo, and completely knocked him apart. The rest of the party members got revived.

"Yaaaaaaaarr-har-har-har!" Foxy cheered. "Well done, lass!"

"Thank ye, Foxy," said Funtime Foxy, "but thar still be this hot cheese on me head." She reached her hand up and wiped some of it off.

"I can help you," said Toy Chica. She shot out a waterhose, and it washed the hot cheese off Funtime Foxy's head.

" _Ahhhh_ ," said Funtime Foxy happily. " _Thank_ ye, lass."

"You're welcome!" said Toy Chica cheerfully.

Freddy looked at Bubba, who had been watching them the whole time. A fierce look of determination and anger was held in his eyes.

"We're gonna have to do something about him," said Freddy. "I personally want to take him on right now, but I don't know how the rest of you will feel about that."

"Freddy, we're _all_ eager to fight Bubba," said Bonnie. "We're ready if you are."

"I _am_ ready," said Freddy.

"All right!" said Bonnie, turning to the others. "Are you ready to take on Bubba?"

"Yes!" said the other animatronics.

"I can't hear you!" said Bonnie. "I said, ARE YOU READY TO TAKE ON BUBBA?!"

"YEAH!" the other animatronics cheered.

"Okay, then let's _do_ this thing!" said Bonnie. He and the other animatronics walked towards Bubba, passing through the tree stumps which were as false as the stone wall. Bubba glared at them formidably.

"All right, big guy!" said Bonnie to Bubba. "You ready to rock and rumble?"

 **"Bubba is ready to break you!"** Bubba growled.

Bonnie blinked in surprise. "Whoa, you can _talk_?"

 **"Of course Bubba can talk,"** said Bubba. **"But puny rabbit will be** _ **broken**_ **!"**

"Excuse me?!" Bonnie yelled. "For your information, bud, I'm a _bunny_ , not a rabbit!"

"Yeah, _I'm_ a rabbit," said Springtrap.

 **"BUBBA WILL BREAK PUNY RABBITS!"** Bubba roared, stomping his foot.

"All right, THAT'S IT!" Bonnie yelled. He ran at Bubba and launched some musical notes at him, but the notes thudded against his brown exterior and barely fazed him. Bubba leaned forward sharply and let out a loud scream, and Bonnie was stunned down to his very bones. He tried to move, but he was paralyzed with fear. Bubba backhanded Bonnie, which knocked him into a tree with surprisingly velocity and knocked him apart.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica cried, tears starting up in her eyes.

 **"Bubba broke puny rabbit,"** Bubba snarled.

"But he's not dead!" said CC. He pulled out a gift box, and when he opened it, Bonnie jumped out.

"Bonnie!" said Toy Chica happily. "You're alive!"

"Gonna take more than that to take me, you clockwork piece of crap!" Bonnie yelled at Bubba.

 **"Doesn't matter,"** said Bubba, grinning evilly. **"Bubba took pleasure in crushing puny rabbit, and Bubba will gladly do it again!"**

"Yeah, well, Bubba needs to get a better amusing hobby," Bonnie muttered to himself. "And some personal pronouns."

He shot some more music at Bubba, this time targeting them at his face, and Bubba reared back from the blow, roaring in fury and swiping his hands around his face. Bonnie ran at Bubba then, and Bubba brought his fist down at Bonnie, but Bonnie dodged it, jumped onto Bubba's arm, and ran up it, jumping onto Bubba's face and biting his forehead.

 **"Raaaaarrrrggghh!"** Bubba roared, grabbing Bonnie off his face and flinging him back towards the other animatronics. **"Puny animals will not get past Bubba! Bubba will crush puny animals!"**

"Damn Frankenbear," Bonnie muttered, getting back to his feet. Toy Chica gave him a few cupcakes, and they healed him. "Where were the rest of you?"

"Still coming up with a plan," said Freddy. "And now we've got one." He reached behind him and pulled out a glowing yellow object that looked like a computer chip.

"What's that?" said Bonnie.

"It's a Chip," said Freddy, smiling. "I found it back in Dusting Fields, and I decided to save it until right now. See the little printing on it, saying "Block:Jumpscare"? If we use this Chip, it'll make all of us immune to his Jumpscare attack, which is what he had used on you before."

"Oh, awesome!" said Bonnie.

"All right, everyone," said Freddy, "GET 'IM!" He sent some pizzas rolling at Bubba and then ran at him, the others following him. Bubba let out another loud scream, but Freddy didn't get startled even in the slightest.

"Two can play at that game!" said Foxy, and he let out a scream of his own. But Bubba wasn't affected.

 **"Baby fox thinks that will scare Bubba?"** said Bubba. **"Baby fox knows** _ **nothing**_ **about Bubba!"**

"I know ye be vulnerable ta hot cheese!" said Foxy, dropping some on Bubba's head.

Bubba swiped his massive hands at the party, destroying at least a few with each swipe. Nightmare pounced onto Bubba and latched on, digging his fangs into his chest. Bubba grabbed Nightmare and tried to pry him off, but Nightmare was far too strong and held.

Freddy threw his microphone at Bubba's face, and it hit him in the eye. Bubba reached out towards Freddy and grabbed him. Freddy struggled in Bubba's grasp, but couldn't break free. He mentally commanded more pizzas to roll at Bubba, targeting his hand, but it didn't affect him. Bubba opened his mouth and tossed Freddy inside. Before Freddy could escape, Bubba bashed his jaws together, hard.

Freddy felt an incredible crushing and tearing pain and then everything went black.

When Freddy awoke again, he found himself hopping out of a gift box.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You had been forced into Bubba's mouth and then bitten apart," said Toy Freddy, "but now you have been revived by RWQFSFASXC, along with many of our other fallen members. Thankfully, Bubba is nearly destroyed."

Freddy looked at Bubba and saw him on his knees on the ground, struggling to keep himself up with his hands. He was lazily cruising his fists through the air at Mangle, but she was too slippery and outmanoeuvred every punch.

"Man," said Freddy. "I was dead for a _long_ time."

"That you were," said Toy Freddy, "but now that Bubba is at his end, let us finish him."

"I hear you," said Freddy, slowly getting up.

Nightmare Bonnie used Pizza Wheel 2 and struck Bubba with them. Bubba flinched and meekly tried to block them with his hands.

Springtrap slowly sauntered up to Bubba.

"Had enough?" he asked.

 **"C... cheater..."** Bubba grunted. **"Puny... animals... fighting... not fair..."**

"Yeah?" said Springtrap. "Well, true that, but you can consider _this_ attack fair-and-square." He pointed up to the sky and dragged his arm down towards Bubba's direction, and a Spring Bonnie head fell from above and landed on Bubba's head. The Spring Bonnie head suddenly compressed on Bubba's, and Bubba let out a heavily mechanized screaming roar as his head broke apart into a million pieces and his lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

"And _that_ ," said Springtrap, dusting his hands off, "is how it's done."

"Nice going!" said Mangle.

"Eh, he was a piece of cake after he was softened up a bit," said Springtrap casually, smiling.

"Okay, so if we're done kicking his ass, then let's get out of this vexing funhouse," said Freddy. "I've had quite enough of it now."

"Yeah, same here," said Bonnie.

The party headed towards the tent that Bubba was guarding and went through it.


	8. Chipper's Revenge

Chipper's Revenge

Freddy exited the glitched object and appeared with the others in a dismal environment. The ground was black dirt, and gravestones and bushes dotted the place. There were also statues of gargoyles here and there, and a heavy mist hung in the air.

"Where... _are_ we?" said Freddy shakily. "This place creeps me out."

"This is a horribly spooky place," said Fredbear. "I think I'll stay right here."

"Yeah?" said Bonnie. "What about _us_?"

"You, however, need to keep going!" said Fredbear. "This is a graveyard for broken and unwanted creations. It's full of nastiness and traps."

"Uh-oh," said Freddy. "That doesn't sound too good."

"I don't think everything here is as it seems," Fredbear continued. "Check the graves and the trees. This place is full of illusion!"

"Oh, _great_ ," said Endo2. " _That's_ royal."

"We'll just have to be on our guard, that's all," said Freddy. The party started walking through the graveyard, and they saw Lolbit by some bushes.

Bonnie pointed at him, a look of confusion on his face. "... How...?"

"Ahoy, Lolbit!" said Funtime Foxy, waving to him.

Lolbit looked over, and a look of delight lit up on his face.

"Hai gaiz!" he said, hopping up and down and waving his arms. "Jeez, U R rilly terning up alot!"

"So are you!" said Freddy. "So, what've you got now?"

"I hav gawt sum bawms!" said Lolbit. He pulled out a small white bomb fashing red with two little eyes and showed it to them.

"Wow!" said Freddy. "Neat! What's the most powerful bomb you have and how much does it cost?"

"U gaiz R alwAs looking 4 teh strawngest, R N't U?" said Lolbit with a smile. He pulled out a big black bomb flashing red that was twice the size of the first, and its eyes were _angry_. "Dis 1's 4-thowzend, 9-hunnerd an 9T9 Faz Tokens!"

"Holy crap!" said Freddy. "That's a _lot_!"

"But we have enough," said Toy Freddy.

"We _do_?" said Freddy in surprise. "When did we ever round up _that_ many?"

Toy Freddy presented a ginormous mound of Faz Tokens to Freddy. Freddy's jaw popped off and hit the ground, and he stooped down and reattached it.

"How the heck...?"

"They were from Gold Endo," said Toy Freddy. "None of us got any EXP from him, but we _had_ gotten this giant capacity of Faz Tokens."

"Well, _great_!" said Freddy, taking 4999 Faz Tokens from the pile and handing them to Lolbit. "Here you go!"

"YEZ!" he said excitedly. He took the Faz Tokens and tossed the bomb to Freddy. "Heer U go! Haz a naice dae!"

"Yipe! Yipe! Yipe!" Freddy cried, catching the bomb and tossing it from hand to hand. "Somebody take it quick!"

Endoplush hopped up and grabbed it, carrying it with great difficulty.

"Here, let me have that," said Nightmare Fredbear. He took the bomb, opened his belly mouth, and put it inside it.

"Isn't that dangerous?" said Freddy.

"So?" he said. "If it blows, then someone can revive me with the Gift Boxes ability."

"All right," said Freddy, shrugging. "I just think it would hurt..."

"Oh, it _would_ ," said Nightmare Fredbear. "But not if I get revived afterwards."

"Okay, then," said Freddy.

Suddenly, four monsters jumped out from behind a cluster of bushes and attacked them. They looked like beartraps, but they had two eyes, two bear ears, and a bear nose. They were called "Beartraps."

"Oh, great, _more_ enemies," said Bonnie. "Well, let's kill them, then." He started to go forward, but paused to see that Freddy, Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare were hanging back with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys?" said Bonnie. "C'mon, we need you!"

"N-n-no," said Freddy shakily. "Y-you fight them."

"C'mon, what's the big deal?" said Bonnie. "They're just beartraps!"

"Precisely," said Toy Freddy nervously.

"But why would **–** oh, _I_ get it," said Bonnie, sighing and nodding. "You're _bears_. Of course."

"But Nightmare Fredbear, don't you have that bomb?" Toy Chica asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I do!" he said, pulling it out of his stomach. "HAVE AT YOU, BEARTRAPS!" He threw the bomb at them and it exploded, completely obliterating the Beartraps.

"Still afraid of them?" Toy Chica asked, smiling.

"Well, it _was_ unnerving at first," said Nightmare Fredbear, "but thanks to this bomb, it'll be **–** wait, what happened to the bomb?"

"Did it get used up?" Freddy asked.

"Oh, is it a one-use-only kind of thing?!" said Bonnie.

Just then, the bomb reappeared.

"Oh, I guess not," said Bonnie picking it up. "It's kind of like, it explodes, and then reappears after the fight's finished."

"Well, that makes it even _more_ useful, then!" said Freddy. "Anyways, everyone spread out and start searching the bushes and gravestones. Fredbear said that not everything is as it seems here, so I'll bet that there's a hidden passage somwhere!"

"You got it, Fred!" said Bonnie, and he and the others started walking around the graveyard, searching every object they could find.

Soon, Shadow Freddy beckoned everyone over and pointed at a certain bush. Freddy walked towards it and passed right through it.

"Good job, Shadow Freddy," said Freddy. "Let's go, guys!"

The rest of the party walked through the bush and found the entrance to a cave. Upon entering the cave, Freddy ordered Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica to light the way again.

They soon found Lolbit again.

"Do you have teleportation abilities or something?" Freddy asked him. "Seriously, how do you get here so darn _fast_?"

"I hav a shoartkut," said Lolbit, smiling and winking.

"Oh, I see!" said Freddy. " _That's_ how you get around the map so fast!"

"Yez!" said Lolbit. "Dyd U gais want sum Bawz DrAnRs?"

"Boss Drainers?" said Freddy. "What do thy look like?"

Lolbit showed him what looked like an eye with two spherical feet and an antenna. "It zapz a lazur bawzez an hurtz dem, butt OnlE 4 bawzez."

"Sure!" said Freddy. "We might need it. How much is the most powerful one you have?"

"It iz 5-thowzund Faz Tokens!" said Lolbit.

"5000 Faz Tokens it is!" said Freddy, giving them to Lolbit, who gave Freddy the BossDrain-X.

"I whud B owt uv biznez withowt U gais!" said Lolbit.

"And we would be dead without your Bytes!" said Freddy.

Lolbit laughed. "Hav a naice dae!"

"We will!" said Freddy. "Thanks to your eyebot here!"

Freddy and the others left the Deep-Metal Mine.

Soon, the party was walking through the Mysterious Mine again. They hadn't gotten very far into it when Eyesore suddenly jumped them again.

"What the-" Freddy jumped back. "He's _back_?! I thought we killed him!"

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie asked.

Eyesore glared at Nightmare and Nightmare fell apart.

"Damn it!" Nightmare Fredbear yelled. "Okay, everyone gang-rush him _now_!"

He and the other Nightmares ran up to Eyesore and bit down on his wooden exterior, and Eyesore Unscrewed Nightmare Bonnie next. Nightmare Freddy sent Freddles running at Eyesore, chomping him repeatedly, and Phantom BB shot a toxic balloon at Eyesore, poisoning him.

Eyesore dismantled Phantom BB with his next glare.

"He's killing everyone!" Freddy yelled, sending pizzas rolling at Eyesore.

"He was easy enough to beat the first time," said Bonnie, "and he will be _now_ , too!" He pulled out the bomb and threw it at Eyesore. The bomb struck, exploded, and Eyesore was beaten once more, the fallen party members revived.

"Phew," Freddy sighed.

"I know," said Bonnie.

"But I thought we'd killed him!" said Freddy.

"We _did_ ," said Toy Freddy, "but I am uncertain as to why and how we are experiencing deja vu."

"Maybe somebody rebuilt him," Phantom Chica suggested.

"But he got blown apart into a million tiny splinters," said Freddy. "Who would've been able to resurrect him splinter by splinter to look _exactly_ how he did before?"

"The one pulling the strings," said a mechanized voice. "That's who."

Freddy and the other animatronics looked around in confusion. "Who said that?"

Bionic footsteps started sounding throughout the cave, and Freddy and the others looked in the direction where they were coming from. They saw two large, glowing red eyes staring at them from the darkness, and then a giant beaver stepped out of the shadows. The beaver was wearing a pair of overalls and was completely silver, and his eyes were glowing bright red, though he was smiling cheerfully, which blended together into a creepy grin.

"I am Chipper's Revenge," he said evilly, "and that's exactly what I'm going to get."

"What **–** you mean the Auto Chipper?!" Freddy cried. "That was _you_?!"

"It _was_ me!" Chipper's Revenge yelled. "But now I am reborn. And you _will_ fear me!"

"Hey, I don't fear you now, beaver," said Bonnie, "and I probably never will."

"Well, let's see if we can't turn that 'probably' around then, shall we?" said Chippers Revenge, and he stomped forward, his eyes glowing a brighter red.

Bonnie stood his ground, glaring up at him.

Chipper's Revenge leaned close to Bonnie and stared intensely at him.

Bonnie looked confused and gestured to Chipper's Revenge. "This is supposed to be scary?"

"I'm not _trying_ to scare you _now_ ," said Chipper's Revenge. "I was simply _reading your thoughts_."

"What?" said Bonnie. "Why?"

"Oh, to simply see what _could_ frighten you," said Chipper's Revenge. "Now, I can tell that you care about Toy Chica there, don't you?"

Toy Chica looked nervously at Bonnie.

Instantly, Bonnie understood. "Chip, I swear, if you lay a finger on her-"

"-then it will lead to me destroying her, won't it?" said Chipper's Revenge. "Unless you're able to _stop_ me. Let's find out." He started walking towards Toy Chica.

"DON'T-!" Bonnie ran into Chipper's Revenge's path and launched some musical notes at him. Chipper's Revenge simply knocked Bonnie out of the way, reached over, and grabbed Toy Chica in his grasp.

"You like _that_?" said Chipper's Revenge, grinning.

"Go ahead," said Bonnie, smirking. "If she dies, then she can just get revived with the Gift Boxes ability."

"Oh, really?" said Chipper's Revenge. "Well, why don't we make her _unable_ to be revived, then, huh?" He looked at Funtime Foxy, CC, RWQFSFASXC, and suddenly launched a barrage of snowballs at them. The snowballs struck them with devestating impact and broke them apart.

Bonnie's smile vanished. Chipper's Revenge's smile grew wider.

"Oh, _yes_ ," he said. "I can _smell_ your fear. Your girlfriend is in danger and there's nothing anyone **–** especially _you_ **–** can do to save her. Oh, what a _shame_."

"Let me go!" Toy Chica cried, struggling in his grasp.

"Oh, I don't think I will," said Chipper's Revenge, his eyes become cold and hard. "If I have to obliterate the lot of you to make you fear me, then that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Please don't!" Bonnie cried. "Okay, see, I'm scared now! Okay? You scared me! Now please let her go! Don't hurt her!"

Chipper's Revenge paused, scratching his chin, then shook his head and smiled. "No."

" _You bastard_!" Bonnie yelled, running towards him and biting his knee. Chipper's Revenge simply lifted his foot up and slowly stepped on Bonnie, not enough to break him, but enough to hold him down.

"That was a _really_ stupid move you just did there," he said. "Bold, but stupid. Now see what happens to your precious Toy Chica." He leaned towards her and dug his teeth into her. Toy Chica screamed and writhed around, and Chipper's Revenge unlocked his jaws from around her. Green bubbles were floating up from Toy Chica, and she looked ill.

"She has been poisoned!" said Toy Freddy.

Chipper's Revenge smiled, then he locked his gaze on Toy Chica. Black static bars started overlapping her.

"That's the Esc Key attack!" said Withered Freddy. "It has the chance to knock out any member of the party and he just directed it at Toy Chica!"

The black static faded to reveal that Toy Chica was all right. The attack had failed.

"Thank God," she whispered shakily. She was crying and trembling out of fright.

"Let her go!" Bonnie yelled.

"Why do you keep _saying_ that?" said Chipper's Revenge. "If I was gonna release her, I would've done so by now. But I wasn't, so I'm _not_."

Toy Chica's poison wounded her again and then faded.

"Well, well, _well_ ," said Chipper's Revenge. "I'm no expert, but if I had to guess, I'd say that your health is... under 30%."

"You don't-" Toy Chica gasped. "You don't have Waterhose, do you?"

"Oh, yes I do," said Chipper's Revenge.

"Please, no!" Toy Chica cried, tears running down her face. "Please don't kill me! I've got so much to live for!"

"Don't kill her, I'm begging you here!" Bonnie cried.

"All right, _fine_ ," said Chipper's Revenge, tossing Toy Chica onto the ground. He then leaned forward and crushed Bonnie under his foot. "You didn't say anything about me killing _you_ , did you?"

" _BONNIE_!" Toy Chica cried, running towards Bonnie's remains. "Bonnie, no!"

"I assure you, ma'am," said Chipper's Revenge, "he's dead as hell. I mean, you see his broken body is scattered on the floor and stuff, right?"

Toy Chica was just kneeling on the ground, crying.

"Eh, I tire of this," said Chipper's Revenge. He summoned a large, blue/white wall and shifted it in Toy Chica's direction. Toy Chica only had time to look up at it before it rammed into her, dissolving her into nothingness. The wall kept going and ran through the rest of the animatronics, too, but not all of them got destroyed by the wall; some of them survived it without taking any damage, but most of them were severely wounded by it. Few were disintegrated by it.

"What the heck was that?!" said Freddy.

"I do not know!" said Toy Freddy. "It was quite powerful, however, so we must attempt to avoid it now that all of our teammates who can use Gift Boxes are all dead!"

Nightmare Bonnie, Phantom Mangle, Withered Bonnie, and Freddy all sent their pizza wheels at Chipper's Revenge, but they barely fazed him. Phantom Puppet grabbed the bomb and threw it at Chipper's Revenge, but the bomb only took out a tiny fraction of his health.

"Just how strong _is_ this guy?!" Withered Bonnie yelled.

"More powerful than _you_ , Scarface," said Chipper's Revenge.

"You asshole, TAKE THAT!" Withered Bonnie shot out a powerful laser beam out from his eye, but it did nearly no damage to Chipper's Revenge.

"Cool," said Chipper's Revenge, grinning. "Now try _this_." He shot out another barrage of snowballs, which resulted in Withered Bonnie being knocked out. Withered Chica and Chica quickly dropped cupcakes down onto everyone remaining, healing them back to full.

"We've gotta get out of here," said Freddy. "He's too strong!"

"Agreed," said Toy Freddy. "Fall back, everyone! Retreat!"

"What?" said Chipper's Revenge. "Leaving already? I thought you were having fun with me beating the very life out of you guys."

"It was the exact _opposite_!" Freddy yelled. He took off, and the others followed, the Bytes flying after them. Chipper's Revenge pursued, taking long, big strides, and he was catching up to them quickly.

"You can't escape me!" Chipper's Revenge shouted, launching another barrage of snowballs. The snowballs knocked Toy Freddy down, and Chipper's Revenge stomped right on him, breaking him, and kept on coming. Phantom Freddy used every power he had to lower Chipper's Revenge's stats, and Endo2 used Speed Song to boost everyone's speed.

"I think we're losing him!" said Freddy, running around a corner. He ran smack into Lolbit.

"Hai!" he said. "FanZ mEting U hEr!"

"Lolbit!" said Freddy. "You got any Bytes that'll help us against a giant raging robotic beaver 'cause if you do we need them quick!"

"O, _yah_!" said Lolbit. "I hav sum ShElds!"

"Shields! Good!" said Freddy. "That'll help! The strongest one?"

"2-thowzund!"

"2000! Here!" Freddy gave Lolbit 2000 Faz Tokens and Lolbit gave him the shield.

"Hav a naice dae!" he said cheerfully.

"We will if we don't die!" said Freddy. "And thanks again!"

"Yw!" said Lolbit.

Chipper's Revenge came from around the corner. The BossDrain-X zapped out a powerful laser aand hit him in the face with it, but all it seemed to do was stun him.

"You think that will save you?!" he yelled, launching a torrent of snowballs.

"No," said Freddy, "but _this_ will!" He threw the shield, and it began zipping around in the air, blocking every snowball that came close to hitting a remaining member of the party.

"Rrrggh!" Chipper's Revenge sent the blue/white wall sliding at the group again, and it killed everyone except for Freddy. Chipper's Revenge grabbed Freddy and lifted him up.

"Frightened now?" he asked, grinning.

"Very," Freddy panted, shaking.

"Good," said Chipper's Revenge. "Let's see how long you can survive your terror for being at my mercy."

Suddenly, the X-Reaper flew up and threw his scythe at Chipper's Revenge. The scythe struck him between the eyes, and a purple glow enveloped him.

"What?" said Chipper's Revenge in shock. "No... NO! Not now! I can't die! I _won't_ die! NNNNNN... rrraaaaggghh!" He dropped Freddy and crashed face-first to the floor. Freddy got up and looked at the X-Reaper in amazement, then back at Chipper's Revenge, who slowly craned his neck up to look at Freddy with a groaning _creeeeaaaakkk_. The light in his eyes was gone.

"This isn't fair," he moaned weakly. "It was _never_ fair."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked, frowning.

"It was supposed to be _me_ ," Chipper's Revenge wheezed, his eyes flaring red briefly fo emphasis. "It was always supposed to be _me_! My world was lush and beautiful, full of strange and colorful creatures! But _no_ , that wasn't enough for you."

"Wasn't 'enough'?" said Freddy. He was very confused.

"You wanted to be _scared_ ," said Chipper's Revenge angrily, the light gone again. "You wanted to feel _dread_. And what happened to me? What happened to us? _Obscurity_..."

Freddy started to feel a bit of pity for this creature.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Chipper's Revenge then said, seemingly looking behind Freddy. "Freddy Fazbear isn't the one who will be sharpening his teeth on your bones. It will be _me_." He let out a final, grating, mechanical wheeze. "It will be _me_..." Then his eyes went derpy as he became deactivated.

Freddy looked behind him and saw that all his team members had been revived, and they were all staring at him.

"Guys!" said Freddy, running towards them. "You're okay!"

They backed away a bit, looking slightly unnerved.

Freddy stopped. "What? What's wrong?"

"You mean, _besides_ the fact that he had said ' _Freddy Fazbear_ isn't the one who will be sharpening his teeth on your bones'?" Bonnie asked him.

"Why would I do that?" Freddy asked. "You guys're my friends! I would never betray any of you!"

"But what he had said-"

"What he had said was just nothing important," said Freddy. "He was just trying to freak us out, trust me. If anyone should be sharpening his teeth on our bones, it _should_ be him!"

Chipper's Revenge reactivated briefly. "And it _will_ be." Then he deactivated again.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Freddy yelled at him.

"Yeah..." said Plushtrap, slowly smiling. "Yeah! He's a liar, and also a piece of scrap, too!"

"That's right," said Freddy, laughing. "See, Plushtrap knows!"

Plushtrap smiled broadly.

"So, are we just about done here?" Bonnie asked. "I'd like to leave before he reactivates again. _If_ he doesn, that is."

"Me too," said Freddy. "Let's leave this mine and go do something useful. And less _dangerous_."


	9. Porkpatch

Porkpatch

Freddy and the others went through the tent flap back into Pinwheel Funhouse.

"I can't believe we be goin' back in 'ere," said Phantom Foxy.

"Well, believe it," said Freddy. "We've checked every inch of this world except for in _here_ , and there's nowhere else we can go. There's got to be something in here that we missed."

When they reached the two-way split with the tree stumps in front of one path, they were surprised to see Bubba back again.

"What?" said Springtrap. "Did someone _rebuild_ that bastard?"

"I guess so," said Freddy, "but it's okay. We're more powerful now than we were before, so it should be easier."

"Yeah, you're right, Freddy!" said Endo2. "Bubba only wiped out _nearly all of us_!"

"Hey, we got revived," said Freddy, "thanks to RWQFSFASXC..." RWQFSFASXC smiled and gave a little bow. "... so if that happens again, he can just revive us again."

"Fine, whatever," said Endo2, rolling his eyes.

Freddy and the others walked up to Bubba, who glared back.

 **"Bet that puny animals are surprised to see Bubba back,"** said Bubba, smiling.

"Yeah, we certainly are, Franken-ripoff," said Bonnie, "so let's just kill you again so we can get past, okay?"

 **"Bubba will not let puny rabbit get past!"** Bubba yelled. **"Bubba** _ **crush**_ **puny rabbit!"**

"Said the guy who got his tattered bionic _ass_ handed to him last time we met," said Springtrap. "So why don't I start us off, then?" He swiped his hand down, and a Spring Bonnie head fell from the sky onto Bubba's and severely wounded him. Bubba tried to Jumpscare the party, but no one got scared.

 **"Bubba's getting upset!"** Bubba roared.

"Bubba's gonna _die_!" said Bonnie, shooting some music notes at him. Toy Bonnie shot some too. Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Phantom Mangle, and Nightmare Bonnie rolled pizza wheels to hurt Bubba, Toy Freddy and Chica threw some party poppers in Bubba's face to stun him, and Phantom BB shot a toxic balloon to poison Bubba. Bubba fought back savagely, swiping his big hand around madly, taking out animatronics left and right.

Freddy threw the KABOOM! at Bubba, and it detonated, greatly damaging the collosal bear. Springtrap and Spring Bonnie both dropped Spring Bonnie heads on Bubba, and the Neon Bee and UFO kept shooting at him, the BossDrain-X keeping its lazer trained on him.

Soon, pieces of Bubba started falling off onto the ground, and he collapsed and blew up.

"All right!" said Freddy. "Did it again! Now, let's keep going this way."

Suddenly, Bonnie rose into the air and broke.

"What the-" Freddy turned around and looked around. He couldn't see anyone.

Then, Spring Bonnie flew to the side and crashed against a tree stump, falling apart.

"What's going on, what's happening?!" Freddy cried. He was starting to get worried.

RWQFSFASXC pointed frantically at a spot. Freddy looked but didn't see anything.

"What are you pointing at?" he asked.

RWQFSFASXC shook his head and pointed again, this time more insistently. Freddy looked harder and suddenly realized that there was a shadow on the ground; a shadow of Bubba. And when this shadow appeared to raise its fist and bring it down on RWQFSFASXC, which resulted in him breaking apart, Freddy realized what had happened.

Bubba was _back_.

And he was _invisible_.

"Oh, geez!" Freddy yelled. "Everyone run! Bubba's invisible!"

"How is that possible?" Toy Freddy yelled.

"I don't know, but it happened!" said Freddy. "Now RUN!"

Funtime Foxy quickly opened up a Gift Box and all the fallen party members came out. RWQFSFASXC and Golden Freddy sent two ghost Freddys at the invisible Bubba, and the shadow froze.

"Okay, he's frozen now!" said Golden Freddy. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Gettin' the hell outta 'ere, aye-aye!" Foxy yelled, dropping some hot cheese onto the shadow. When the hot cheese landed, it landed on Invisibubba's head and shoulders, and the party members could see the top part of his head, his ears, and his shoulders, as the hot cheese appeared to be floating in the air in the shape of them.

"Hey!" said Foxy. "The hot cheese revealed 'im!"

"You're right!" said Freddy. "Withered Foxy, Nightmare Foxy, and BB, drop some more hot cheese onto him, and Golden Freddy and RWQFSFASXC, refreeze him!"

"Yes, sir!" said BB.

"Aye-aye!" said Withered Foxy and Phantom Foxy simultaneously.

"You got it!" said Golden Freddy.

RWQFSFASXC nodded.

The two Foxy counterparts and BB dropped some more hot cheese on Invisibubba, this time completely covering him with it, and just as Invisibubba was beginning to move again, Golden Freddy and RWQFSFASXC shot out two more ghost Freddys, refreezing him.

"Let's go!" Freddy yelled.

He and the others fled into a tent as they ran to escape the cheese-covered Bubba, now revealed completely by the hot cheese.

Freddy and the other members of the party came into a small cave room with two tents and a false wall hiding another.

"Okay," said Freddy. "So, no one go into the tents; just look around."

"Found something," said Nightmarionne. He walked through another false wall and the others followed.

"You found the exit!" said Fredbear. "That's amazing. The giant pig lies on the other side of this sub-tunnel. He guards a key that opens the lock to the final guardians!"

"Final guardians?" said Freddy. "So, there's gonna be _more_ tough boss-guys to fight. Good to know. Go on."

"Each guardian protects a button," said Fredbear. "Once you have found and pressed the buttons, the gates protecting the game's security system will be lowered!"

Freddy gasped. "So we _are_ in a game. First we're in real life, and now we're in a _game_?"

"Yep," said Bonnie. "Now let's listen to what else he has to say."

"That's when you can strike at the heart of whatever's corrupting this world!" said Fredbear. "Navigate your way through the sub-tunnels, but remember, don't go more than three glitches down! Good luck!"

Freddy looked at a rock that was glitching.

"All right," Freddy sighed. "Let's do this."

He touched the rock's glitching surface and vanished into the code.

Freddy appeared in the glowing, digitized forest again. He started walking through it. He didn't find any orange shapes, but he _did_ find another glitched object, this time one of the trees.

He entered its system and went down another glitch. He was now white, surrounded by the white circles, and felt as though he were moving through water. He pushed his way through the difficult code and entered a flashing dot, where he reappeared in the blue forest.

"I'm back here again?" he said in surprise. "Um, okay, then." He entered another glitching tree and came out in the black-and-white place. He found another flashing dot, entered it, and came out in the blue forest, this time back to where he started.

"Oh, come on!" said Freddy. "I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere."

He entered the glitching tree again and felt around the white circles in the second glitch. He found one that he could pass through and touched another white circle. This one took him to a third glitch down. He saw that he had been reduced down to a black cube with a crudely-done face, and he was surrounded by black, cubular trees. He saw that his surroundings was that of a black-and-white striped horizontal cylinder that seemed to go on forever into the distance, and he was glued to the wall of it. He tried to shift around and found that he could, though it was still as slow as though he were in water.

Freddy edged his way through the black forest and soon came across a false tree. He walked through it, and found a corridor. Upon going down the corridor, he found a glitching tree with one side of it (the side facing him) having a bit of a swirly texture to it. There were red letters facing him on the tree spelling **THE FUTURE**. When Freddy looked closely at it, he could actually see a fourth glitch down. Freddy remembered how Fredbear told him not to go down there, so he stayed up and watched what could happen if he touched this tree.

It showed him being completely red, in a red forest, with virtually no way to escape it. There was a red pond in the center of the clearing he was in, and a red man with the head of a crocodile was sitting by the lake and fishing. Freddy saw himself walk up to the man.

"Sorry to say you have gone too deep into the code," said the man. "There is no way back out. My name is Old Man Consequences. Come have a seat, and let's fish for a while. You have no where else to go."

Freddy leaned back from the swirly texture, a sharp stab of fear jabbing him in the stomach. He didn't want to go in there _now_. Old Man Consequences there had said that there was no way out from the fourth glitch! But Freddy felt obligated to lean forward and look at the swirls again.

This time, he saw himself landing in the clearing again, but instead of going to Old Man Consequences, he started pacing back and forth in front of the lake, a look of deep depression on his face. He started edging closer and closer towards it, and in alarm, Freddy saw himself starting to drown after several seconds of being in the water, his red 8-bit self writhing around, grabbing at his throat, then slowly releasing it and sinking further, further down, into blackness, picking up speed until he was just a blur. After a couple minutes of watching this, Freddy saw what looked like a black man sitting down with his arms around two other dark gray children, looking at a white rectangle. The background started to flash random colors.

Freddy pulled back again. He felt sweat beaded on his forehead and he was panting. He felt around his eyes, and realized that he had started to cry a little too. He didn't want to look anymore.

Freddy quickly turned and started running as far away from the swirly tree as he could. He soon found a black square, flickering, and he touched it. He went up to the second glitch, and going into a glowing white circle took him back to the first. He touched an orange blobby shape and he was back in the 3D World.

When Freddy came out of the glitched object, he found himself in a boat. He looked around and saw that he was in a small area, with seemingly no way out.

"Oh, no," Freddy gasped. "It happened... I'm trapped..." He started feeling his heart go a mile a minute.

"Freddy?" said a voice behind him.

"GAH!" Freddy cried, turning around and jumping back. But then he realized that it was just Toy Freddy.

"Toy Freddy!" he said, sighing with relief. "You scared me!"

"I am sorry, Freddy," said Toy Freddy. "Are you all right? You were in the game's code for quite a while."

"Yeah, I was," said Freddy. "I... I was... in the... third glitch down, and..."

Toy Freddy instantly looked concerned. "You did not descend another glitch, did you?"

"No, no!" said Freddy. "If I _had_ , I... wouldn't be..." He swallowed shakily. "Anyways, I had just... seen what would have happened... if I died going down... I mean, if I _did_ go down... displayed on a tree."

"Oh?" said Toy Freddy. "And what happened?"

Freddy said nothing, looking at the bottom of the boat and trembling.

"Freddy?" said Chica in worry.

Freddy then welled up and burst into tears.

"Oh, Freddy..." Chica sat down beside him and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"It..." Freddy paused and took a deep breath. "The... fourth glitch... was so... _terrifying_..."

"What happened?" Chica asked him. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"... It would probably be better," said Freddy, "just to get it off my chest. So... I looked, and... I was in a red forest, and there was a red pool of water there, and there was this red man with the head of a crocodile, called Old Man Consequences, and he said that... there wasn't any way out of the glitch from there... and a different thing I did... was that I walked around the lake, until I fell in and I _drowned_... and then, I saw a guy with his arms around two others, staring at a white screen, and the background was flashing with colors, and... and... it was just so confusing and overwhelming and terrifying..."

"Oh... well, there's no need to be frightened," said Chica soothingly. "You did see what would have happened, true, but that _didn't_ happen. You're here, with friends, and people who love you. You're _not_ alone."

Freddy sighed shakily. "Yeah, you're right. I just overreacted there." He wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"So chin up," said Chica encouragingly, smiling at him. "We're almost done our quest."

Freddy looked at her and smiled back. "Yeah. Yeah, all right. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" said Chica cheerfully, patting Freddy on the back.

Freddy saw a button, rode over to it, and pressed it. Suddenly, one of the rocks bordering him sunk into the water, revealing a way out.

"Awesome!" said Freddy. "Now we can get out! But I'm still not sure what else we're supposed to be doing..."

"Um, Freddy?" said Haunted Chica. "There's the pig that Fredbear mentioned over there!" He pointed to a giant pig standing in from of a large, golden key. The pig was pink, but had many green and brown patches dotting his body. His body structure didn't seem that much different from Bubba's, but his head was definitely different. The pig was named "Porkpatch".

"Oh, boy," said Freddy. "Well, he's guarding a key, and that looks important, so we should go fight him."

"Hell _yes_ we should go fight him!" said Springtrap. "I'll springlock him just like I did his brother!"

"Uh, Bubba was a _bear_ , and Porkpatch is a _pig_ ," said Haunted Chica, as if it was obvious. "So they're not technically 'brothers'."

"What-the hell-ever," said Springtrap, rolling his eyes. "Their bodies are the same."

"Well, that ain't enough to give them corresponding species!" said Haunted Chica, sighing.

Freddy rode his boat over to Porkpatch.

"Porkpatch!" said Haunted Chica. "If you could give us the key you're so clearly guarding, then that would be great. If you don't, then we are going to kill you."

Porkpatch gave a loud, snorting laugh.

 **"Porkpatch never give up key!"** he said. **"Porkpatch crush you like flies first!"**

"Okay, if that's what you want," said Haunted Chica. "Works for us!"

"Get him, everybody!" Freddy yelled, pointing at Porkpatch commando-style.

Nightmare Bonnie, Phantom Mangle, and Haunted Chica used Pizza Wheel 2, and the pizzas rolled at Porkpatch and damaged him, but barely. The BossDrain-X shot out its lazer at him, and the Neon Bee and UFO shot at him repeatedly. Freddy threw his microphone along with Toy Freddy and Withered Freddy, Phantom Freddy used every ability he had to lower Porkpatch's stats, and Withered Chica and Mangle dropped two Prize Balls at his feet. The Prize Balls opened and a bunch of poppers came out. They flew up, stuck to Porkpatch, and then exploded.

 **"Porkpatch not afraid!"** Porkpatch yelled, swiping his arm and taking out several party members. **"Porkpatch gonna destroy you all!"**

"Hey, you didn't call us 'puny animals'!" said Toy Chica. "I guess you _are_ smarter than Bubba!"

Porkpatch paused. **"You thought Porkpatch was smarter than Bubba?"**

"Oh, _yes_ ," said Toy Chica seductively, stepping towards him and leaning against his leg. "You still refer to yourself in the third-person, true, but that doesn't matter. You're a big, _strong_ animatronic like Bubba was," she continued, getting up onto his knee and rubbing his chest. "Only much more _handsome_..."

Porkpatch smiled and scratched the back of his head. **"Aw, well..."**

"What is she _doing_?" Bonnie muttered to Freddy.

"Just watch and learn, Bon," said Freddy back.

"And _since_ you seem to be getting the message I'm sending you," Toy Chica pressed, "can you do me one teensy-weensy little favor for me? _Pwetty pwease_?" She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

 **"What did you want Porkpatch to do?"** Porkpatch asked her.

"I'd just like to have that big, glittery key behind you, there," said Toy Chica softly. "Think you can do that for me, Porkpatch?"

"Oh, _I_ get it now," Bonnie whispered, smiling.

Porkpatch snorted. **"No! Porkpatch is supposed to guard this key with Porkpatch's life and not let** _ **anyone**_ **take it! That** _ **includes**_ **chickens like you."**

" _Aww_ ," said Toy Chica, "but do you think that you could make an exception in my case? I'd _really_ , _really_ like to have it. And I could make it up to you if you want..."

 **"Yeah?"** said Porkpatch bluntly. **"The one pulling the strings will have Porkpatch's head if Porkpatch fails to protect the key. How could you possibly make it up to Porkpatch?"**

"Oh, I've got ways," said Toy Chica, smiling and winking at him. "Now, how about it, big guy? What do you say, huh?"

Porkpatch paused with indecision. He picked up Toy Chica in his giant mitt and set her down, then he looked back at the key behind him. Then he shook his head and looked forward again.

 **"No,"** said Porkpatch gruffly. **"This key** _ **must**_ **be protected."**

"Well, how about if I guard it _for_ you, then?" Toy Chica offered. "I bet you've gotten _tired_ of standing there _all_ day, in the hot sun, in front of that key, right?"

Porkpatch paused, then nodded. **"Kinda."**

"Exactly!" said Toy Chica. "So, why not? I can take a few hours off your big, strong hands for you."

 **"All right, you've convinced Porkpatch,"** said Porkpatch. He picked up the key and handed it to Toy Chica. She smiled and stepped forward, eagerly reaching towards it.

Then, Porkpatch yanked the hand holding the key away and punched Toy Chica with his other fist, hard.

 **"... convinced Porkpatch that you are trying to** _ **trick**_ **Porkpatch!"** Porkpatch shouted, throwing the key back behind him. **"Porkpatch will never let anyone get by! Porkpatch will crush you all! Porkpatch-"**

"-will be taking a nap, now," said Bonnie, throwing the KABOOM! at Porkpatch. The bomb hit him in the chest and exploded, knocking him back a few feet. JJ and Mangle threw a cluster of poppers at Porkpatch, and they stuck to him and then exploded.

Porkpatch grabbed JJ and bit her. Green bubbles started floating up from her, and Porkpatch threw her back to the other party members.

"Oh, no!" said Toy Freddy. "He has Toxic Bite as one of his powers!"

"Gee, y'think?" said Endo2.

Freddy used Birthday to boost everyone's stats, and Toy Chica shot a waterhose at Porkpatch's face to stun him. Nightmare Foxy dropped some hot cheese on Porkpatch, Phantom BB hit him with a toxic balloon, and Haunted Chica shot a ghost Freddy at Porkpatch, freezing him momentarily.

"This is our chance!" Freddy yelled as the BossDrain-X started zapping Porkpatch in the face with its lazer. "Hit him with everything you've got!"

Nightmare and Golden Freddy summoned six stormclouds over Porkpatch's head together, and the clouds started zapping Porkpatch with lightning, also decreasing his defense. Fredbear and Nightmare Fredbear dug their teeth into his patched-up hide, and Withered Chica opened up a red and yellow striped prize ball, sending five balloons swarming out and striking Porkpatch.

Unfrozen, Porkpatch grabbed Fredbear and Nightmare Fredbear in each of his hands and crushed them up in his grasp. Then he stomped on Withered Chica, breaking her.

 **"Porkpatch is defeating you!"** Porkpatch yelled.

"You got that wrong!" said Bonnie, using Bash Jam along with Toy Bonnie. Spring Bonnie and Funtime Foxy quickly used Cosmic Song, and dozens of meteors rained down onto Porkpatch.

"He is weakened!" said Toy Freddy. "His health has now fallen at 45%!"

"Then it's time for _me_ to take action!" said Endoplush, and he jumped up, shooting out a giant waterhose at Porkpatch. The waterhose struck him and drenched him, but it didn't kill him.

"Why did you do _that_?!" Endo2 yelled. "You know very well that Waterhose abilities don't work on bosses!"

"But it was Waterhose _2_!" said Endoplush helpfully.

"Yeah, well, that don't cut the mustard, shrimp," said Endo2, summoning three endoskeletons to shoot at Porkpatch. Endo1 summoned three more.

Porkpatch took out all the endoskeletons with one swipe of his hand.

"Goddamn you!" Withered Bonnie yelled at him. "Why don't you just give up the key, you wimp?!"

Porkpatch gasped in fury.

 **"Porkpatch is no wimp!"** Porkpatch roared. **"Porkpatch is a powerful guardian!"**

"If by 'powerful guardian', you mean, 'generic loser who can't tell right from wrong', then yeah, you are," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica laughed.

Porkpatch let out a bleating shriek of fury and bit Bonnie, poisoning him. Bonnie retaliated by biting Porkpatch back, on the nose, and Toy Chica quickly healed Bonnie with some cupcakes.

"Ye can't stand up ta alluvus, landlubber!" Nightmare Foxy yelled, jumping onto Porkpatch's back and driving his hook into his forehead. Porkpatch roared and thrashed around. Foxy and Withered Foxy joined Nightmare Foxy, jabbing Porkpatch with their hooks and cutting away at him.

"His health is now at 20%..." Toy Freddy muttered.

Withered Chica opened a prize ball 2, generating a swarm of Freddles. Nightmare Freddy added a bunch of his own, and the Freddles swarmed over Porkpatch, biting him repeatedly.

"10%..."

Haunted Chica, RWQFSFASXC, and Golden Freddy sent three ghost Freddys at Porkpatch, freezing him with the hot cheese still wounding him.

"5%..."

 **"Shut up!"** Porkpatch yelled wearily, swiping his fist at Toy Freddy and taking him out. He then flailed his hands around his back, knocking Foxy and Nightmare Foxy off but destroying Withered Foxy.

"And for the finishing touch..." Withered Bonnie crouched and leaned forward, his eye twinkled, and a massive eye beam shot out from it. "HAVE AT YOU!"

The beam hit Porkpatch in the chest, and he exploded, pieces of his skin and endoskeleton flying out and splashing into the water.

"All right!" said Freddy. "Nice one, Withered Bonnie! I didn't know that the eye beam could be that powerful!"

"Eh, well, it has a chance of happening, and he was low on health," said Withered Bonnie, dusting his shoulder off. "Besides, he ticked me off."

"Maybe that's a good thing," said Freddy, looking around at the scattered pieces of Porkpatch. He then walked up to the glowing golden key and picked it up. He turned back to the party and held it above his head.

"THE KEY IS OBTAINED!" he yelled triumphantly.

The rest of the party cheered.

"Now, let's go unlock those locks Fredbear was talking about!" said Freddy.


	10. The Four Guardians

The Four Guardians

The adventuring party was soon riding the water in Lilygear Lake towards the first lock.

Freddy picked up the golden key and fitted it into the lock. He turned it, and then heard a click as the lock vanished.

"Here we go," said Freddy nervously. "Let's see just how tough these guardians are..." He rode up to the button, but suddenly, a sea monster rose out of the water. The sea monster looked exactly like Seagoon, but he was called "Supergoon" instead.

" _Supergoon_?" said Freddy. "Something tells me that this guy is gonna be three times as difficult as Seagoon..."

"He probably is," said Bonnie.

"All right, Supergoon ( _awesome_ name, bro)," said Haunted Chica, "TAKE THAT!" He rolled some large pizzas at Supergoon, but when they struck, they barely seemed to do anything.

"Oh, crap," said Freddy. "He's gonna be _really_ tough..."

Supergoon lashed out one of his tentacles at Haunted Chica and knocked him out instantly.

" _What the_ -" Bonnie jumped back. "Goddamn, he's gonna kill us all!"

"Not if we kill him _first_!" said Springtrap. He dropped a Spring Bonnie head on Supergoon's and the spring locks damaged him, but barely. Springs and bolts started flying off Springtrap, and he fell apart. Supergoon then dropped some hot cheese on the party members, damaging them.

"Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Freddy cried, throwing his microphone with all his strength at Supergoon. The microphone struck him right between the eyes, but the gargantuan monster didn't even flinch.

Golden Freddy and RWQFSFASXC sent two ghost Freddys at Supergoon, but none of them froze him. The Nightmares pounced on him and started biting him repeatedly, and the Phantoms were running around him, repeatedly using their poisoning and stat-lowering attacks and abilities. Supergoon lashed out with nearly all his tentacles and took out all the Phantoms. Then black bars enveloped him and the Nightmares, and all the Nightmares except for Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica got killed.

Nightmare Chica jumped off Supergoon, wound up, and flung a Bad Pizza at him like a Frisbee. The Bad Pizza struck Supergoon in the face, poisoning him. Supergoon lashed out a tentacle at her, but she dodged it and dug her teeth into it.

"How's his health look, Toy Freddy?!" Freddy yelled above the din.

"Not looking very well in our favor!" Toy Freddy replied. "His health has now dropped to 86%!"

" _Geez_!" Bonnie yelled. "We did _all that_ to him, and it only dropped his health to _86-freaking-%_?!"

CC opened up a Gift Box, and all the fallen party members jumped out. Endo1 sang an Armor Song to boost everyone's defense, Endo2 sang a Speed Song to boost everyone's speed, and Golden Freddy summoned some stormclouds to lower Supergoon's defense and also damage him. Phantom Chica flung some sludge at him as well, and his speed became lowered.

"Keep it up, everyone!" Freddy yelled. "We'll knock him out eventually!"

"Wishful thinking!" said Springtrap, dropping another Spring Bonnie head. Spring Bonnie and Funtime Foxy both used Cosmic Song, dropping a hail of meteors.

"Ye laddies be fergettin' one major thing!" said Foxy. He pulled out the KABOOM! and threw it at Supergoon. The bomb exploded, taking out a fraction of his health. Supergoon grabbed Foxy by his tentacle and yanked him into the water. When Supergoon's tentacle came back up, Foxy was gone.

"Ye awful landlubber!" Funtime Foxy yelled. "Ye killed me boyfriend! Ye gonna be payin' fer that!" She pulled out a Gift Box and brought Foxy back to life with it, then she sang another Cosmic Song, bringing more meteors from the heavens.

Nightmare Foxy, Withered Foxy, and Phantom Puppet all dropped some hot cheese on Supergoon, covering him with the stuff. The cheese was damaging him repeatedly, and Supergoon flailed around with his tentacles.

"Watch out!" Freddy yelled. "Don't get too close to him! Attack him from a distance now!" He threw his microphone and then rolled some pizzas.

"But our best attacks are up close!" said Nightmare Freddy, launching a swarm of Freddles onto Supergoon.

"I don't care!" Freddy replied. "You could end up dying! You saw how easy it was with the others, and it won't be harder to happen, with Supergoon waving his tentacles around like that!"

The Neon Bee and the UFO kept a steady stream of stings and lasers at Supergoon, and the BossDrain-X had its lazer trained on him. Withered Bonnie and Endoplush both shot out an eye beam at Supergoon as Nightmare and Golden Freddy shot him with stormclouds.

Freddy looked at Toy Freddy.

"Health?"

"It has dropped significantly to around 40%," Toy Freddy replied. "I believe that we just might survive the Supergoon."

"Awesome!" said Freddy excitedly, turning back to the others. "You hear that, guys? We're almost done this fight!"

"AWWWW YEEAAAAHH!" Bonnie cheered, playing a Bash Jam at Supergoon along with Toy Bonnie. Haunted Chica bit Supergoon and poisoned him, and the Nightmares jumped back onto him, biting him repeatedly.

Supergoon reeled around, trying to hit his opponents with his tentacles, but wasn't having the strength to do so. As a last resort, he covered the battlefield with black bars, and knocked out everyone except for Freddy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Funtime Foxy, Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie, RWQFSFASXC, the Paperpals, Endo1, and Plushtrap. Then, he collapsed; dead, dazed, and defeated.

"And now," said Toy Freddy, grinning, "his health has now dropped to 0%."

"Great job, everyone!" said Freddy. He rode up to the button and pressed it. "That should get rid of one of the forcefields."

The party then headed to Fazbear Hills.

Freddy opened up a lock and found the next button. He cautiously walked up to it and pressed it, surprised that no one came out to attack.

"Huh," he said. "Guys, there's no guardian here."

"Weird," said Bonnie.

"Well, that just makes it easier for us!" said Chica.

"Could be," said Freddy, nodding. "Or it could be lulling us into a false sense of security..."

The party then went to the Deep-Metal Mine. Freddy opened the next lock and saw the next guardian. He looked exactly like Mad Endo, except that he was called "Overclock" this time.

"Oh, geez," said Freddy. "He sounds tough." He looked at the others. "Everyone, I've got an idea."

"Here we go," said Bonnie, rolling his eyes.

"Nay, nay, let the lad speak," said Foxy, holding up his hand. "'Is ideas be excellent, ain't they?"

"I hope this one is, anyways," said Freddy. "Okay, I think we can find an easier way to beat this guy. Who here has Unscrew as one of their moves?"

"I do!" said JJ.

"Me too," Phantom Chica piped up.

"An' me," Phantom Foxy added.

Shadow Freddy held up his hand.

"All right, good," said Freddy. "Now, who has Unscrew _2_ as one of their moves?"

"Me," said Withered Bonnie.

"I do too," said Nightmare Foxy.

"Perfect," said Freddy. "Here's what I want you to do. The rest of us distract Overclock, and when he is, you six all jump on him and use your Unscrew or Unscrew 2 moves on him. All of them hitting him at once is bound to kill him. Simple?"

"What if he kills us before we make it there?" Phantom Chica asked.

"Then CC, Funtime Foxy, or RWQFSFASXC will revive you," said Freddy. "But remember, all of you have to use it at once if we want to make this work. Otherwise, there's a less chance."

"Aye-aye," said Phantom Foxy.

"Great," said Freddy. "Then let's go!"

Phantom Freddy used Rainy Day, Gloom Song, and Sludge to lower all of Overclock's stats, and Phantom BB quickly shot a toxic balloon at him to poison him. Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare both bit Overclock, but then Overclock unscrewed Nightmare and smashed Nightmare Fredbear apart, simultaneously.

JJ, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Shadow Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Nightmare Foxy all ran up behind Overclock and jumped onto his back. Overclock thrashed around, trying to shake them off.

"Okay," said JJ, "so if I pop this off... and pull that..."

"No, no, no," said Phantom Chica, "you have to push this out of the way, and _then_ pull it..."

"Would you two shut up and just pull this motherfricker apart?!" Withered Bonnie yelled.

The six of them frantically tore at Overclock, popping piece after piece off of him. Overclock swatted JJ off him and tore Phantom Foxy in two.

"Keep goin'!" said Nightmare Foxy.

Overclock jittered and twitched, then he collapsed on the ground in a heap of metal.

"YES!" said Withered Bonnie triumphantly, planting his foot on Overclock's head and pumping his fist in the air.

"He finally be dead!" said Nightmare Foxy.

"How many more do we have to kill?" JJ asked.

"One more," said Freddy, activating the button. "I saw him in the Dusting Fields when we first went there. Let's go."

The party went to the Dusting Fields, unlocked the next lock, and saw the next boss: Snowcone. He looked exactly like Bouncer.

"Time to melt you down!" said Freddy, sending a pizza wheel rolling at Snowcone. Snowcone retaliated by launching a barrage of snowballs at the party, damaging and nearly killing them all, then he shot out a waterhose and obliterated nearly everyone.

"Holy crap!" said Bonnie. "This guy is _powerful_!" He threw the KABOOM!, and it exploded, taking out some of Snowcone's health. Snowcone bit Bonnie, poisoning him.

Balloon Boy and JJ shot six balloons at Snowcone, and Nightmare Foxy dropped some hot cheese. Withered Chica pulled out a prize ball and opened it, sending some poppers out that exploded on Snowcone. Black static bars appeared over Balloon Boy, JJ, Nightmare Foxy, and Withered Chcia, and they were all instantly knocked out.

Funtime Foxy sang a cosmic song, which send meteors down from the sky, striking Snowcone like a machine gun. Snowcone shot some more snowballs, then blasted another waterhose, and right as Funtime Foxy opened a gift box to revive everyone, the waterhose knocked her out. CC opened a gift box and revived Funtime Foxy.

"Thank ye, laddie," she said gratefully.

"How's his health?" Freddy asked Toy Freddy.

"Hovering around 59%," said Toy Freddy.

"59%..." Freddy muttered. "Good. At this rate, we're gonna kill him. Keep it up, everyone!" He threw his microphone along with Toy Freddy.

Chica tossed some party poppers in Snowcone's face, sparking around his eyes. Snowcone shook his head violently to clear his vision, and once he did, he saw Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear coming at him, digging their teeth into his face. Snowcone riddled them with snowballs, knocking them apart.

Spring Bonnie and Springtrap both dropped Spring Bonnie heads on Snowcone, which took out a major chunk of his health.

"He has now fallen to 32%," said Toy Freddy.

"We're gonna do this!" said Plushtrap excitedly, biting Snowcone and poisoning him. Endoplush and Withered Bonnie both shot out an laser beam from their eyes at Snowcone, and Endo1 and Endo 2 both summoned three endoskeletons.

Nightmare Freddy threw a torrent of Freddles onto Snowcone, who started gnawing away at him like a swarm of ants on a discarded jawbreaker. Snowcone started falling apart, piece by piece, his gatling guns detatching and crashing to the ground, his hand sliding off. Then, he completely fell apart, the Freddles vanishing.

"And the final guardian is dead!" said Nightmare Freddy.

"Stupendous!" said Freddy. "As always, good job, everyone!" He pressed the last button. "Now, everyone, gather 'round. I think I know a trick to getting to Pinwheel Circus quicker."

Everyone huddled close to Freddy.

"Good," said Freddy. "Now, watch this!" He jumped into the air, and then the entire party was back at Pinwheel Circus, by Lolbit.

"Wow!" said Chica. "You teleported us all over there!"

"What did you _do_?" Bonnie asked.

"I jumped," said Freddy. "It's not really something I can explain..."

"Well, whatever," said Bonnie. "The forcefields are down now. Let's go!"

"This is it!" said Fredbear. "This is the path to the game's security system! If you have found all of the buttons, then your path should be clear!"

Bonnie stopped in his tracks and looked at Fredbear. "Dude... you were _there_ when we pressed the buttons. You _see_ the forcefields down. Of _course_ we found all the buttons!"

"Calm down, bud," said Freddy. "It's okay. So, Fredbear, anything else you want to mention?"

"The security system has powerful defenses," said Fredbear. "Make sure you have someone with a shield ability! You won't survive without it!"

"A shield ability?" said Freddy, scratching his head.

"He's talking about me, genius," said Endo2. "Neon Shield. It's one of my abilities."

"It's one of mine, too!" said Endoplush, raising his hand.

"All right, good!" said Freddy. "Well, let's go and geet past the security system!"

As the group headed up the path, Freddy got a better look at the bionic owl he had seen upon entering Pinwheel Circus. The owl, which stood right in their path, was huge and made of metal. Its left eye glowed red, and the other glowed green. Two floating cylinders were by its head, one on each side, and its belly was dotted with twelve, purple-colored holes.

Freddy paused and looked at the owl.

"Umm..." he said cautiously, "... hello?"

"OBJECTIVE: KEEP SECURITY RUNNING AT FULL CAPACITY," said the owl. It turned its glowing eyes on Freddy, and Freddy instantly felt intimidated. "UNKNOWN FORCES APPROACHING SECURITY SYSTEM... DESIGNATIONS?"

"Oh, um..." Freddy looked back at the others, then back at Security. "My name is Freddy, sir, and we'd like to get by into that tent, is that cool with you?"

"REQUEST DENIED," said Security.

Bonnie sighed. "We're gonna have to fight him, aren't we."

"DATABASE UPLOADED: 'We're gonna have to fight him, aren't we.'..." said Security. "TRANSLATING... TRANSLATING... TRANSLATING... TRANSLATION COMPLETE. 1 RESULTS. DISPLAYING RESULTS IN 3... 2... 1... RESULT #1: 'Yes'."

"Look," said Freddy, "we don't want to fight you. If we do, and we destroy you, then the security is down, and this 'game' that we're in will be prone. That's not good. A much more _peaceful_ way of doing this **–** and also much _safer_ **–** is by letting us by."

"REQUEST DENIED," said Security again.

"Then we'll get by by _force_ ," said Freddy. "Guys, run around him!"

The party started to run around Security.

"UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DENIED," said Security. "PURGING."

Suddenly, a blaring, wobbly whine filled the air, and five multicolored balls appeared behind Security. The balls flew towards the animatronics, and hit Phantom Chica, CC, Nightmare Fredbear, Withered Foxy, and Jack-o-Chica. When each ball hit them, they flared a complete, translucent color, then faded away (kind of like the effects of the phasers from the _Star Trek_ episodes).

Freddy and the others stopped and ran back.

"What the hell..." Bonnie panted. "What the hell was that..."

"No idea," said Freddy, "but let's make sure that none of us get hit by any of those, or else we'll get vaporized, too. I think we _are_ gonna have to destroy it."

"But how can we stand up to something like that?" Purple Guy asked.

"With a neon shield," said Endo2.

"What?!" Purple Guy yelled. "The ability you had? WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT?!"

"You didn't ask," said Endo2. " _Obviously_."

"You goddamn son of a-"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," said Freddy, raising his hand. "Endo2, will you help us defeat Security with your Neon Shield ability?"

"Sure. Whatever," said Endo2, shrugging.

"How can you put up with this guy?" Purple Guy asked Freddy.

"I'm very patient," said Freddy.

"I'll help, too!" said Endoplush, hopping up and down.

"Great!" said Freddy. "Glad to get some assistance from you, little guy!"

"Yay!" said Endoplush cheerfully.

"ACCESS DENIED! ACCESS DENIED!" Security yelled frantically. "TURN BACK NOW OR FACE DELETION!"

"I'd prefer if you faced _destruction_!" said Haunted Chica. "Let's go with that choice, why don't we?"

"Everyone," Freddy yelled, pointing at Security, "ATTACK!"


	11. Security Breach

Security Breach

The animatronics charged at the titanic robot owl, who glared back at them. The alarm sounded again, and five more glowing balls appeared, rocketing towards the party.

"Endo2, cast the neon shield NOW!" Freddy hollered.

Endo2 crouched into a ball, then everything from the waist up burst off him, and a semi-spherical grid flashing random colors appeared in front of them. The alarm balls passed right through the grid, but upon doing so, they vanished.

"Yeah!" said Freddy. "Ha-HA! Those alarm balls won't work on _us_ anymore!"

Security suddenly hopped forward, ramming into Endo2 and destroying him.

"Oh, dang!" said Freddy. "That means that Endoplush is the only character among us who can use the Neon Shield ability now!"

Creep E. Coyote ran up to Security and dug his fangs into its metal exterior, data lines trailing behind his jaws as they snapped completely shut, majorly denting Security.

"Wow!" said Haunted Chica. "What power was _that_?"

"It's called 'Gigabyte'," said Creep E. Coyote.

"Can we please focusing on HURTING this guy and save the talking for LATER?!" Springtrap yelled, dropping a Spring Bonnie head on Security.

"That's what I was technically _doing_ until Haunted Chica spoke," Creep E. Coyote replied.

The alarm sounded, and one of the alarm balls shot towards Creep E. Coyote.

"Creep E!" Freddy yelled. "Watch-"

A neon wall appeared by Creep E. Coyote, dispelling the ball.

"-out," Freddy finished.

"Thanks for the save, Endoplush," said Creep E. Coyote.

"You're welcome!" said Endoplush cheerfully.

Nightmare Freddy sent a wave of Freddles at Security. The nightmarish teddies bit down hard onto Security, but they barely so much as scratched it.

"No offense," said Creep E. Coyote, "but to be more effective, you gotta do a bite like _this_." He bit down on Security again, the data lines trailing by his jaws again, and made a massive dent in Security.

"SYSTEM SUFFERING HEAVY INJURIES," said Security. "SYSTEM PROTECTING AGAINST VIRUSES!"

Security shot out more alarm balls, and Endoplush quickly cast another neon wall, but he wasn't quick enough, as two of them knocked out him and RWQFSFASXC.

"Hey! Why didn't that work?!" Creep E. Coyote yelled. "And we're not viruses, buddy!"

"This owl needs to be brought down!" Freddy yelled. "It's way too strong!"

Toy Freddy threw his microphone, hitting Security, and Security hopped onto Toy Freddy, crushing the bear underneath its tremendous weight. Then, it shot out more alarm balls, hitting Creep E. Coyote, Funtime Foxy, Foxy, Nightmare, and Toy Bonnie.

"Goddamn it!" Bonnie yelled. "Now everyone with the Gift Boxes ability is dead! And so is everyone with a Neon Shield ability!"

Security shot out some more alarm balls, repeatedly hopping forward, destroying the party members until there was only Haunted Chica, Freddy, Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy left.

"PURGING 75% COMPLETE," said Security. It summoned five more alarm balls and shot them at the remaining animatronics.

"Oh, no!" Freddy cried as one of the balls hit Golden Freddy, vaporizing him. "Everyone, run!"

Another ball hit Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Toy Chica cried, just as another ball hit her.

Haunted Chica tried to run, but a fourth ball hit her.

Freddy stared in terror as the last alarm ball came at him. He didn't even have enough time to move.

Just tense as it hit him.

Freddy squinted his eyes and then opened them fully. He saw that he was back in Fazbear Hills, the other party members around him, also just waking up.

"What... what happened?" Bonnie asked, rubbing his head.

"You guys all got hit with those alarm balls," said Freddy. "I was the last one standing, and it hit me too."

"How did we get back to Fazbear Hills?" Bonnie asked.

"I dunno," said Freddy, shrugging. "Maybe someone brought us here?"

"No, no," said Toy Freddy. "We are in an adventure game, remember? When all of us become the deceased, then we respawn at this location."

"Ohhhhh, I get it now!" said Bonnie.

"Great!" said Freddy. "But is there any way we can make this easier for us?"

"Hmm," said Toy Freddy. " _Possibly_. I know of a secret place to get a useful Chip, but... it is quite difficult to obtain."

"Why?"

"Well," Toy Freddy explained, "the hostiles we will encounter there, if at all, are not like other enemies we've faced. They are always glitching between two enemies, and are photo-negative. And their attacks are quite powerful."

"Well," said Freddy, "then we're just gonna have to be _really_ careful taking them on. But who knows? We might not run into them at all."

"True, true," said Toy Freddy. "All right, then. Follow me."

Toy Freddy led the group to Blacktomb Yard, and then to a gravestone off to the right of the yard.

"Here," said Toy Freddy. "Press against this gravestone."

Freddy planted his hands on the gravestone and started pushing against it. After doing this for a few seconds, he suddenly stumbled forward, phasing through the gravestone.

"What the-" Freddy looked around. Everything seemed the same, except that the fog had been cleared away, and everything looked ever-so-slightly... blurry.

"What _is_ this place?" Freddy asked.

"It is known as '&*_TWRE'," said Toy Freddy. "Fredbear told me about this place, and about the dangers that lurk within it."

"Okay," said Freddy. "Well, then, let's try to find out where the Chip is, then."

"I know where it is," said Fredbear.

"Really? Where?"

"Just over there." Fredbear pointed to a large mass of stone.

"What?" said Freddy. "In the stone?"

"In the _cave_ ," Fredbear corrected. "The same cave where we fought Overclock. You see, &*_TWRE allows people to phase through _anything_... even into other locations! Give it a shot."

Freddy carefully walked over to the border of Blacktomb Yard and found that he could walk right through it.

"Hey, awesome!" he said. "We'll get there in no time now!"

The party headed towards the mound of stone, walked right through it, and came out in the Deep-Metal Mine. Atop some wooden boards, Freddy could see a large red chest.

"Hey, that looks just like the chest where I found the Block:Jumpscare Chip!" said Freddy, pointing to the chest. "Is this other Chip in there?"

"It sure is!" said Fredbear.

Freddy walked up to it, opened it up, and reached inside. He felt a square Chip and pulled it out.

"Here it is!" said Freddy. "It says... let's see... 'Auto:Mimic'. Huh... what does _this_ do?"

"I dunno," said Fredbear. "Let's equip it and see what it does in battle!"

"Good idea," said Freddy, equipping the Chip.

The party started to head back to Blacktomb Yard, but suddenly, there was a bright white pixelated flash in front of them, and three enemies appeared. The enemies were rapidly flashing between Ball Boy and Chillax, and they were both photo-negative. They were even casting a white shadow on the ground instead of a black one. The name above their heads was "%_^^&(".

" _What_ are these guys called?" said Bonnie. "How do you even pronounce their names?"

"I don't think you can," said Toy Chica, laughing.

"Well, okay," said Freddy. "Let's go and attack them!"

Suddenly, a glowing blue/white wall slid towards the party, knocking out several members.

"WHAT?!" Freddy cried. "They have that wall ability too?"

"We need to attack!" said Bonnie. But just as he was about to, a little orange ball appeared. The ball had two little blue eyes, a big smile, and a veryshort antenna on its head, blinking from white to red.

"What the hell is that?!" said Bonnie in surprise, jumping back.

"Aww!" said Toy Chica, picking up the ball and hugging it. "It's so cute!"

"No!" Bonnie cried. "It's fooling you with its cuteness! It's pure evil, quick, someone, kill it, kill it!"

"No, Bonnie!" said Toy Chica cheerfully, holding out the little ball to him. "He's harmless, see? How could you call such a cute little thing like this 'evil'?"

"I have a bad experience with cute, little things," said Bonnie. "And speaking of experience, it's time I earn some!" He strummed the strings on his guitar and launched some musical notes at the %_^^&(s. The notes hit the enemies and damaged them.

"How was that 'experience'?" Springtrap asked.

"No, I didn't mean 'experience' as in 'learning'," said Bonnie. "I mean 'experience' as in 'XP' **–** ah, you know what? Forget it."

Suddenly, the orange ball looked at the ground and started flaring white and red. It looked mad, and it wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh, no!" said Toy Chica, quickly dropping the ball.

"See?" said Bonnie. "I told you! It's pure-" But before he could finish, something appeared before them. It looked like Freddy, but it was green and just a transparent grid. The Freddy hologram threw its microphone at the %_^^&(s, the microphone vanishing the moment it left its hand, and green energy coursed along the strings on Bonnie's guitar, causing them to strum all by themselves and shoot more musical notes at the %_^^&(s. Then the Freddy hologram vanished.

Bonnie blinked, looking from his guitar to the orange ball, which was back to smiling at him. "... What did it do?"

Instantly, Freddy understood.

"Oh, I get it!" he said.

"I don't," said Bonnie. "Can someone explain it to me?"

"It's a mimic ball," Freddy explained. "It mimicked the attack you used with its power."

"Wow!" said Bonnie. "That's pretty impressive! So it basically repeats our attacks once we use them!"

"I guess so," said Freddy.

"Turned out to not be so evil after all, huh?" said Toy Chica, smiling.

"Let's just say that I will thank it for its services, let it do its job, and leave it at that," said Bonnie. "But seriously, that thing is _useful_!"

"All right," said Freddy, "let's continue this fight!"

Nightmare summoned some stormclouds to zap the %_^^&(s, and The other Nightmares ran in and began mauling them. One of the %_^^&(s sent the glowing wall at them, and knocked out Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie with it.

Phantom Foxy grabbed the KABOOM! and threw it at the %_^^&(s. The bomb exploded and obliterated them, causing them to glitch massively and then vanish in a bright flash.

"Good job, Phantom Foxy!" said Freddy.

"Thank ye, laddie," said Phantom Foxy.

The party headed back to the gravestone, pushed against it, and were sent back to Blacktomb Yard.

"So what now?" Bonnie asked. "We go back to fight Security, right?"

"Right," said Freddy. "Let's go back there and kill him!"

The party jumped back to Pinwheel Circus and walked back to Security.

"VIRUS SPREADING," said Security.

"Okay, I don't want to waste time with small talk," said Freddy, "so let's just cut to the chase: GET IT!"

RWQFSFASXC, Golden Freddy, and Haunted Chica threw three ghosts Freddys at Security, and they froze him.

"All right, everyone," Freddy yelled, "now's our chance! Hit him with everything you've got, your most powerful damage-dealing moves, and if you hear that alarm, cast a neon wall if you can!"

Phantom Freddy threw some Sludge at Security and played a Gloom Song, lowering both his speed and attack, and Golden Freddy sent some stormclouds above Security, zapping him with lightning and lowering his defense. Toy Chica used Birthday to boost everyone's stats, and Endo1 summon three endoskeleton to shoot Security. Nightmare Fredbear and Fredbear both bit Security, hard, their teeth glowing red, and the other Nightmares bit Security too. All except for Nightmare Freddy, who threw a volley of Freddles at Security. Balloon Boy and JJ threw some balloons at Security, Withered Foxy dropped some hot cheese, and Withered Chica opened up a Prize Ball, causing a dozen poppers to burst out and wound Security. Springtrap dropped a Spring Bonnie head on Security, damaging him, and Spring Bonnie and Funtime Foxy both played a Cosmic Song, driving meteors repeatedly into Security. Creep E. Coyote bit down hard on Security, the data lines trailing behind his jaws again, and Haunted Chica threw the KABOOM! at Security. During all this offense, the alarm blared a few times, but each time that it did, Endoplush or Endo2 put up a neon wall. The mimic ball was blinking like wild, summoning the Virtua-Freddys to repeat the atttacks the party members did.

"Good! Good!" said Freddy, rolling a pizza wheel at Security. "This is all good! Keep it up! How's its health look, Toy Freddy?"

"After everything we have done," said Toy Freddy, "its health has dropped to around... 50%." He hurled his microphone at Security just as Security jumped onto Endoplush, crushing him beneath its weight.

"All right, great!" said Freddy. "Then we might actually win this!"

Security rammed into Endo2, killing him just as he put up a neon wall.

"That was the last guy with Neon Wall," said Bonnie.

"Wait..." Freddy paused.

"What is it?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I think I just got an idea..." said Freddy slowly. "Yes! It would work!"

"What, are you getting another one of your brilliant ideas?" Bonnie asked.

"I sure am," said Freddy, smiling. "Okay, everyone who has Unscrew or Unscrew 2, come over here."

Phantom Chica, JJ, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, Phantom Foxy, and Withered Bonnie went over to Freddy.

"Okay," said Freddy. "So, your guys' Unscrew or Unscrew 2 abilities have the chance to kill the opponent, right?"

"Duh," said Withered Bonnie.

"Well," said Freddy, "since the mimic ball can repeat your abilities, then if you use the same strategy we used to beat Overclock **–** jump on him and all used Unscrew/Unscrew 2 at once **–** _plus_ the mimic ball repeating them every time you used them... it would be _twice_ as likely to work! See what I'm saying? You follow me?"

"Aye, I follow ye," said Nightmare Foxy, nodding.

"All right, then," said Freddy. "So you six go onto Security and use Unscrew on it, and then it'll eventually die. We don't know how long the Neon Wall will hold up, so HUSTLE, people, HUSTLE!"

"C'mon, guys!" said Phantom Chica, running towards Security. The other five followed her, and once they reached the mechanical owl, they ran around it and jumped onto its back.

"VIRUS OVERWHELMING SECURITY SYSTEM," said Security. It summoned five alarm balls and shot them at the six, but the neon wall dispelled them. The animatronics were grabbing and yanking at Security, tearing metal plates off, unscrewing bolts and tugging out springs.

Then, the mimic ball started flashing white and red again, looking mad. The Virtua-Freddy appeared again, and green energy suddenly enveloped the six animatronics unscrewing Security, and that caused them to instantly start repeating their process.

Finally, Nightmare Foxy's hook struck a vital point inside Security's head, and it began to shake and sputter, streaming out smoke.

"FAILSAFE MALFUNCTIONING," said Security, its voice becoming sped-up and squeaky. "SECURITY SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN... ERROR... ERROR... SECURITY SYSTEM UNABLE TO RESPOND... SENSORY OVERLOAD... ERROR... ERR..." It gave a violent shudder, the lights in its eyes fading, the two floating cylinders crashng to the ground.

"Guys, get off it!" Freddy quickly yelled.

The six animatronics jumped off of Security just as it exploded behind them, sending smoke and burning steel crashing down around them.

"Whew!" said Nightmare Foxy. "I musta hit sumthin' inside 'is cranium."

"Finally he's dead!" said JJ in relief.

"Yeah, 'finally' is right!" said Freddy. "I've gotta say, you guys are some of the most valuable members of this party, combined with the mimic ball."

"Thanks, Freddy," said Phantom Chica.

"Okay," said Freddy, "so now that the Security system is down for the count, let's go inside the pink tent it was guarding." He pointed to a pink tent that was ehind where the Security system once sat.

"Good idea," said Toy Freddy.

The party entered the tent, and upon doing so, they were taken to Fazbear Hills, only with a short mushroom pathway leading to what looked like a glowing, blue/white cluster of pixels. Its color was similar to that of the glowing wall attack.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"I dunno," said Freddy, "but I'm gonna find out."

He stepped towards the cluster, but upon getting closer, it started to speak to him.

"That's some real dedication," said the cluster. "Great job! Most people are content playing through the game on Normal mode, but not you..."

"Normal Mode?" said Freddy, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean because we're inside a game. Right."

"There is always an over-achiever in a bunch," said the cluster, starting to take form of a person. "I guess that's you." The cluster then finally became a humanoid, pixelated, glowing, blue/white being, running in place.

"... I guess so," said Freddy, shrugging.

"So it's your fault then, for my misery," said the humanoid. "It's never enough for you people."

"Misery?" said Freddy. "What did we do to _you_?"

"Don't you get it?" the humanoid yelled, turning back into the cluster, an even larger one this time. "I can't do this anymore! I won't..."

Then, the cluster swelled and grew, until it became...

... a _giant_ humanoid.

It looked like it was made out of the same material that the glowing wall attack was made of, only instead of being shaped like a wall, it was shaped like a person.

"It was fun being the puppet-master, but now I grow weary," said the humanoid. "It's time to put you in your place."

Freddy just stared, terrified.

"Now let me show you how this game ends."


	12. Climax

Climax

With a deafening galactic tearing sound, the whole world fell away, leaving the party and the humanoid standing on void. Lightning bolts of many colors buzzed and zapped all around them. The humanoid then had a name above its head: "Scott Cawthon".

"What's going on?!" Freddy cried. "What's happening?!"

"I think we have to fight him," said Bonnie.

The mimic ball then appeared.

"Yep, we have to fight him."

"Crap!" said Freddy. "Now I know what Chipper's Revenge meant when he said 'the one pulling the strings'! He was talking about _this_ guy! He said that he had grown weary of 'being the _puppet-master_ ', and puppets have strings on them... yeah! It makes perfect sense now!"

"There are no strings on me," said the Puppet.

"... True, but I think he was just being-"

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Springtrap yelled. "We have to kill him before he kills us!" He dropped a Spring Bonnie head onto Scott Cawthon, and the mimic ball activated, causing a second head to fall on him. Nightmare summoned some stormclouds, Nightmare Freddy threw some Sludge, and Phantom Freddy sang a Gloom Song. With all three stats lowered, Scott Cawthon was slightly less effective. But that didn't matter, as he simply responded to this by stepping forward and punching Nightmare, disintegrating him like the glowing wall attack did.

"Revive him!" said Freddy.

RWQFSFASXC opened a gift box and Nightmare came out. Freddy quickly used Birthday to boost everyone's stats.

"Can you guys try to freeze him?" Freddy asked.

"Sure," said Haunted Chica. He, Golden Freddy, and RWQFSFASXC all shot a seperate ghost Freddy at Scott Cawthon. But the big humanoid did not freeze.

"Hey, it didn't work!" said Golden Freddy.

"Ah, great," Freddy muttered.

Suddenly, three alarm balls shot towards the party, disintegrating RWQFSFASXC, Endoplush, and Withered Foxy.

"What?!" Bonnie yelled. "He's got that Alarm abililty?!"

"But we didn't even _hear_ the alarm go off!" Freddy protested. "Endo2, put up a neon wall, quick, before he uses Alarm again!"

Endo2 summoned the flashing grid in front of the party.

"Anyone got anything that'll be useful against Scott Cawthon?" Freddy asked.

"Aye," said Nightmare Foxy, dropping some hot cheese on Scott Cawthon. Nightmare Freddy sent a swarm of Freddles at Scott Cawthon, and Nightmare Bonnie rolled some pizzas at him, alongside Phantom Mangle, Withered Bonnie, and Freddy. The mimic ball blinked like crazy, summoning even more pizzas to roll, even more Freddles to appear, and even more hot cheese to drop. Scott Cawthon punched Nightmare Freddy, disintegrating him.

"Revive!" said Freddy.

CC opened a gift box to revive Nightmare Freddy. Spring Bonnie and Funtime Foxy both sang a Cosmic Song, sending meteors raining from the sky onto Scott Cawthon.

Scott Cawthon shot three more alarm balls _just_ as the neon wall vanished. The alarm balls hit Funtime Foxy, Toy Freddy, and Nightmare Fredbear.

"Endo2!" said Freddy.

Endo2 nodded and brought up another neon wall. RWQFSFASXC revived the fallen party members.

"I want that neon wall refreshed every so often," Freddy commanded. "If any party member falls, revive them. Don't forget to hit Scott Cawthon with as many high-damage attacks as possible! Remember, the mimic ball will repeat them. Toy Freddy, how's his health?"

"Umm..." Toy Freddy paused. "... Uncertain. I cannot seem to decipher what his current health status is."

"Dang," Freddy muttered. "So we're just gonna have to keep hitting him until he dies... okay, everybody, keep it up! You're doing fine!" Freddy threw the KABOOM! at Scott Cawthon.

Scott Cawthon summoned the glowing wall and shifted it towards the party.

"CRAP!" Bonnie cried.

"EVERYONE WITH GIFT BOXES, USE IT NOW!" Freddy quickly cried.

The glowing wall tore through the party as RWQFSFASXC, Funtime Foxy, and CC each opened up a gift box. Many of the party members died, but the Gift Boxes revived most of them.

"Okay," Freddy panted. "So if you see that glowing wall coming, then everyone with the Gift Boxes ability has to _use_ it, and _fast_. Got it?"

"Got it," said Funtime Foxy.

"Good," said Freddy, nodding. "Creep E. Coyote, can you bite Scott Cawthon?"

"If I can't," said Creep E. Coyote, "we'll have to stop at the next town after this battle to buy me a pink frilly dress, 'cause it'll mean that I'll have spontaneously turned into a preteen girl." And with that, he jumped up and drove his incisors into Scott Cawthon's glowing chest, the data lines trailing by his jaws and this time ending with a big burst when his jaws met.

Scott Cawthon grabbed Creep E. Coyote and he disintegrated.

"Revive!" said Freddy, pointing at CC.

"Y-yes, sir," said CC obediently, and he opened a gift box, Creep E. Coyote jumping out.

"Um, Freddy?" JJ asked. "If I may...?"

"Yes, JJ, what is it?" Freddy asked.

"Will our Unscrew technique work?" JJ asked.

Freddy paused, thinking. "... Actually, I'm not sure. You can try it, go ahead."

"Thanks!" said JJ, and she turned and ran off to get Nightmare Foxy, Withered Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, and Phantoms Chica and Foxy.

Freddy boosted everyone's stats again with Brithday, and Phantom Freddy lowered each one of Scott Cawthon's. Freddy saw JJ and the others jump onto Scott Cawthon and start attempting to unscrew him, but they hadn't gotten very far...

... as they instantly disintegrated upon contact with him.

Freddy gasped. "Oh, no... everyone, GET BACK FROM SCOTT CAWTHON _NOW_!"

But it was too late. Haunted Chica had already bitten Scott Cawthon to poison him, and Creep E. Coyote had Gigabytten Scott Cawthon as well. Both animatronics disintegrated.

"Revive them!" Freddy yelled.

Funtime Foxy opened a gift box, reviving everyone.

"Okay, guys," said Freddy, "there's something new that's **–** wait, hold on, Endoplush, neon wall _now_ , that's it, good man **–** okay, so there's something new that's turned up now. Now Scott Cawthon doesn't need to punch us to disintegrate us... it seems that he can disintegrate us just by us even making _contact_ with him. So as of right now, we have to use ranged attacks. Got it?"

"Yes," said Toy Freddy, nodding. "I understand."

"Good," said Freddy. "Because I don't want you guys to die, and without knowing what I just told you, you all might very well do that. Now, let's get back to taking Scott Cawthon _down_!"

" _Yeah_!" said Bonnie, shooting some musical notes at Scott Cawthon. "Wait... are my attacks even _doing_ anything?"

"Doesn't matter," said Freddy. "Keep it up. Every little bit helps."

Scott Cawthon shot some more alarm balls as the neon wall vanished again, and by pure bad luck, they hit RWQFSFASXC, Funtime Foxy, and CC.

"... What?" said Bonnie. "Did he... did he just do what I thought he did?"

"I think so," Freddy breathed. "Endo2, neon wall. Scott Cawthon just killed _everyone_ with the Gift Boxes ability!"

"Well, damn!" said Springtrap. "That's not good!"

"Dang _right_ it's not good!" said Freddy. "We've gotta keep using Neon Wall now if we want to survive this-"

Scott Cawthon stamped down on Endo2 and Endoplush.

"-guy," Freddy finished. "Ah, crap."

"That's it, isn't it!" Bonnie cried, throwing down his guitar and holding up his hands. "We're beaten! Scott Cawthon, I surrender!"

"Bonnie, no!" said Toy Chica. "Don't give up! We can still take him!"

"She's right," said Freddy. "We can't give up just yet."

Bonnie sighed and picked up his guitar.

"C'mon, Bon," said Toy Chica warmly, patting his shoulder. "Let's finish what we all started."

"Yeah, all right," said Bonnie, "but all I've got left that's of any use against Scott Cawthon is Bash Jam, and even _that's_ barely effective."

"Well, like I said," said Freddy, "every little bit helps." He threw his microphone at Scott Cawthon. "See? That probably only felt like a tickle to him, and yet, it still did _something_. See?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, glaring at Scott Cawthon with a mixture of anger and determination.

"Better watch out," Freddy whispered to Toy Chica. "You don't know what he's like when he gets like this."

Toy Chica laughed.

Bonnie started _furiously_ strumming the strings on his guitar, and this time, purple light ran up the neck of the guitar and discharged from the end of it, sending the musical notes at Scott Cawthon like a machine gun. Toy Bonnie joined him, playing his guitar in the same mad frenzy that Bonnie was. The mimic ball was blinking rapidly, causing even more musical notes to come out from both guitars, and they started to blend together into more of a steady beam.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" said Freddy, rolling some pizzas at Scott Cawthon.

Scott Cawthon summoned the wall again and sent it at the party, taking out a dozen others. The only ones that remained were Withered Chica, Withered Freddy, Springtrap, Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Fredbear, and Foxy.

"Oh, no," Freddy breathed. "Fredbear? His health?"

"Well," said Fredbear, "like Toy Freddy said, I can't really tell what his health is-"

"Oh, right," said Freddy, nodding.

"-but I can estimate that, judging by everything that we've done to him, Scott Cawthon's only got a little bit left."

"Oh, geez," said Freddy. "Then, we've got to keep attacking! Like, right now!"

Withered Chica opened up a prize ball, causing a bunch of poppers to come out and explode. Fredbear opened a prize ball of his own, causing a jet of water to shoot out. Withered Freddy used Esc Key, Springtrap dropped a Spring Bonnie head, Nightmare Bonnie rolled some pizzas, and Foxy dropped some hot cheese.

Scott Cawthon shot some more alarm balls, knocking out Nightmare Bonnie, Fredbear, and Springtrap.

"Great," Freddy muttered. "I don't know if we're gonna survive this..."

Scott Cawthon suddenly threw some more alarm balls just as Withered Chica opened up a prize ball, which caused some large pizzas to roll at Scott Cawthon. After the allarm balls were used up, only Freddy stood there.

Freddy sighed, shutting his eyes. "Scott Cawthon..."

The blue humanoid only stood, staring at him.

"I understand that you're the 'puppet-master', and basically 'the one pulling the strings'," said Freddy, "but... when it comes down to it..." He opened his eyes and turned them up towards Scott Cawthon, now glaring at him.

"... you were the one who killed my friends.

"And this avenges them."

Freddy threw his microphone. It boomeranged through the air, striking Scott Cawthon square in the chest. Scott Cawthons staggered, as if he were near death.

Then, the mimic ball activated, and a Virtua-Freddy appeared. It threw its microphone, but instead of vanishing the moment it left the Virtua-Freddy's hand, it became real, and it hit Scott Cawthon directly in the same spot that Freddy's did.

"... Okay, _that_ avenges them!" said Freddy. "Way to kill that dramatic moment, mimic ball."

It just smiled proudly up at Freddy.

Cracks began spanning across Scott Cawthon's surface, and he exploded in the brightest flash of blue/white light; so strong that Freddy had to shield his eyes. When the glow faded, Freddy looked. He saw Scott Cawthon in his normal state, his smaller humanoid form, only now he was trembling and white pixelated sparks were flying off him.

"All right? _All right_?" said Freddy. "So you _see_ what happens when you rile me up?"

"Ok. Alright. I get it," said Scott Cawthon, holding up his blocky hands. "Was this the ending you really wanted? Coming all the way here just to kill me?"

Freddy paused. "... What?"

"Was I REALLY the villain in your mind?" Scott Cawthon asked. "I mean sure, this is definitely one way to bring the story to a halt, but surely there was a more satisfying ending."

"But you're, like, the main villain of this game that we're stuck in," said Freddy. "I mean, you have a super-strong bodyguard bionic owl thingy, and there's like a _pathway_ leading to you from the tent... and aren't you the cause of all the monsters roaming around?"

"I just do what is demanded of me!" Scott Cawthon yelled. "I fill your insatiable gullets with more and more and more! And now you're here to show your gratitude."

Freddy suddenly felt very guilty.

"Well congratulations then," Scott Cawthon sighed. "I haven't brought this story to an end; you did. So feel good about yourself for ending the story by killing the storyteller!"

"No, wait!" said Freddy. "Scott Cawthon!"  
"Ug. Grr... Zrr... GRAAAAAMMM!" Scott Cawthon burst apart into a million little white pixelated sparks, the sparks fading one by one. Freddy watched the sparks fade, then he saw two big, white words appear hovering in the air.

THE END

"Storyteller...?" said Freddy quietly. "He was the 'storyteller'? He was the one who created this world? And I just killed him?"

Then, the darkness all around him faded away, and he saw that he was back in Fazbear Hills. He turned and saw all the other members of the party waking up around him.

"GUYS!" Freddy cried happily.

"Freddy?" said Chica, and then her face lit up. "FREDDY!"

Freddy and Chica ran towards each other and embraced.

"You really did it?" Chica asked excitedly. "You beat Scott Cawthon?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I did," said Freddy. "But..."

"But what?" said Chica, confused.

"But he had said that... he was 'the storyteller', or something," said Freddy. "And that I had... killed him."

"KILLED him?" said Chica in shock.

" _Ouch_ ," said Bonnie.

"Lad, it be okay," said Foxy. "Ye not be the only one who be a murderer 'ere. Why, yer whole crew were runnin' about this land, killin' creatures 'ere an' thar. Ye not be more of a murderer than anyone else 'ere. _Especially_ not Purple Guy."

"Thank you," said Purple Guy brightly.

"It's what I be 'ere fer, landlubber."

Freddy laughed. "Well, I'm just glad to see that you're all okay!"

"I'm glad to see that _you're_ okay, Freddy!" said Chica happily, hugging him tighter.

Foxy walked up to the two of them and hugged them both.

"Bonnie?" he said expectantly.

"Yeah?" said Bonnie.

Foxy twitched his head to the side a couple times. "C'mere, lad."

"Oh, no," said Bonnie, shaking his head and smiling. "That's okay, you guys can have your little group hug there, but I'm good, thanks."

"C'mon, Bonnie," said Freddy happily, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

"No, hey **–** dude, please! There's too much happiness there!"

Toy Chica laughed and start to gently push him towards Freddy. "Bonnie, he _is_ really happy to see you again..."

"Okay, fine!" said Bonnie, shrugging. "I'm... happy to see you guys, too." He hugged Freddy and Chica, and Foxy hooked his hook around Bonnie and hugged him, too.

"I'm just so glad that everyone's okay and that there's nothing to worry about anymore," said Freddy happily.

"Me too," said Chica.

Then, Lolbit ran up to them.

"U gaiz R teh BEZT!1!" he exclaimed. "Ty 4 sAving teh wurld! Wee R all so gr8ful 4 everEthing U've dun!"

"Well, we couldn't have done it without your Bytes to help us, either!" said Freddy. "The Neon Bee and UFO were great for dealing damage to our opponents, the KABOOM! could obliterate anyone (or at least seriously injure them), and without the X-Reaper, we wouldn't have survived Chipper's Revenge. We owe you a big thanks in supporting us through our journey and by aiding us in any way you could."

" _Aww_..." Lolbit smiled shyly and looked at the ground. "Thx."

"You're welcome," said Freddy, smiling.

Then, the party heard Nightmare Freddy speak.

"Wait a minute..."

"What?" said Freddy.

"Were's Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica?" said Nightmare Freddy. "They're not here. And for that matter, Nightmarionne, Nightmare BB, and Purple Guy are gone, too."

"Did they go missing?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.

"Or did someone kidnap them?" Nightmare Chica wondered.

"Or be they..." Nightmare Foxy made a slitting motion across his throat with his hook. "... Dead?"

Freddy took a deep breath, then sighed with determination.

"Well, everyone?" he said. All the animatronics turned to look at Freddy. "The way things are looking now... with five of our team members suddenly MIA...

"It looks like our quest isn't over just yet."

To Be Continued...


End file.
